Calm Before the Storm
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Based around 812 when Ty and Amy go down to Montana for the clinic. A take on what could have been if they had not turned back and gone home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The trail ride around the lake had been the best part of both Ty and Amy's week. Just allowing some time to spend together, doing something which they both loved away from the familiarities of Heartland, it just helped them completely unwind. Ty had finally got up the courage to explain to Amy about the reasons he didn't want his mom to be at their wedding, so he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

When they got back to the truck and trailer, they quickly trailed the horses and when Ty locked the back door, he turned to Amy and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

Ty put his arms on her shoulders and pulled her close, "For showing me this place. It is amazing, we should definitely come here again." He sighed, "And also, for understanding about, you know… my mom. I know how insensitive I must sound but…" he started.

Amy knew that it hurt Ty to talk about it, so she interrupted, "Ty. It is fine. I completely understand your decision and we don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to. Let's just enjoy the next few days, okay?"

Ty smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you. What do you say to lunch? We can drive down to the next services and get something from the food court?" He suggested.

"That sounds awesome. Come on, I am starving!" She laughed as she moved out of his hold and round to the truck.

They were back on the road again in a matter of minutes, they had seen a sign for a town not far away. Ty was concentrating on the unfamiliar roads and was completely unaware of Amy watching him. Ever since they had got back together, Amy found herself watching him do everyday things. She particularly loved watching him read – especially when he was studying – she was just so proud of how far he had come and in the couple of months they were apart, she didn't realise how much she missed the little things he did. She also loved watching him cooking, when he was cooking in the trailer, she forgot how natural he was in the kitchen and how he was so confident in everything he was doing. They had spent a lot of time together between their work and his school, both of them were happy to be back where they were and much closer than they had been since before she left for Europe. She sighed happily, Ty Borden was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she made a vow that she would never let him go again, or allow a situation like the one with Ahmed to present itself again.

Ty turned to look at her and caught her staring, "What you looking at?" He asked.

"You. You are amazing, you know that?" she told him, smiling.

Ty could feel himself blushing slightly, "Not as amazing as you. Besides, I was just turning to tell you that we will be at the services in about ten minutes," He explained, as he reached out for Amy's hand which was resting on the arm rest between them.

"Oh good," Amy replied.

The next ten minutes went by quickly as Ty pulled into a parking space at next service station. The pair got out of the truck and walked hand in hand towards the food court, "Okay, so there is KFC, Subway, Burger King or Papa Johns. Your choice," Ty said as he looked at the signs.

"Hmm, Subway please," Amy replied as they walked into the main area.

"Alright then, you go and get a table, and I will go and get the food. Do you want your usual?" He asked.

"Please," She replied, "I'm gonna go and grab that table over there."

Ty kissed her on the cheek and went over and got the food while Amy went and saved the table.

* * *

After a 45-minute lunch break, they were ready to get back on the road. As Ty pulled back onto the motorway, he turned to Amy and said, "You know, I am really looking forward to this weekend. Just you, me, the horses. It's going to be great."

"Yeah, you, me, the horses and 10 juvenile delinquents… Not quite the romantic weekend we had in mind," She laughed.

"Yeah… well, when we aren't at the ranch with the mini me's, that is when the romance begins," He said, while jokingly wiggling his eyebrows.

Amy raised her eyebrow as he turned to her, "Oh really?" She asked.

"Yep. Really. We have to take advantage of this time together! I mean, we are going to have to go back to saying goodbye at the end of every night after this weekend and it's going to be hard. I will say that this weekend, is like the calm before the storm," He said.

"You have this all figured out, don't you? What do you mean, calm before the storm?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," He replied, "and basically, this weekend is going to be calm and nice and all amazing, before the storm. The storm being Lou, Lou and her crazy wedding planning!"

Amy laughed, "Ok then. This weekend is definitely the calm before the storm when you put it like that! How far have we got to go?" she yawned, while covering her mouth.

"I'd say about another 2 hours give or take. Take a nap if you're tired." He suggested.

"No, I'm ok," Amy replied as she turned the radio on and took hold of Ty's hand. The pair of them continued their journey, not needing to say anything.

After twenty minutes or so, Ty turned to ask Amy a question and saw that she had fallen asleep he laughed and turned his attention back to the road. As he was driving, he thought about how far him and Amy had come these past few weeks. Managing to sort through all of their problems and become even closer in the process. Amy Fleming was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he knew that she would help him through anything that was happening with his mom. He knew Amy was hurt when he told her he didn't want her at the wedding, but he couldn't face having her there when there was a possibility she was drinking again. He took another look at Amy, who was resting her head on the arm rest and still holding onto his hand and smiled, he really was marrying the greatest woman in the world.

* * *

"Amy, wake up. We are 2 minutes away from the ranch," Ty said, gently shaking her arm, which caused her to stir.

"Mmmm… Sorry for falling asleep," She murmured sleepily, as she sat up, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's ok? And really, how come?" He asked.

"I was just excited about our weekend." She replied as they pulled into the ranch. Ty smiled at her as he parked the truck in the parking space. The pair of them got out the truck and walked over to the office. Where they saw a woman, who had short brown hair, and was dressed very similarly to how Marion used to dress. The woman seemed to be around the same age as her and Amy smiled. She knew she had made the right decision taking them up on this clinic. There was just something about this place that made her feel like she was getting back to her roots.

"Hey, you must be Amy Fleming. It's so nice of you to do this clinic here. I am sure the boys will love it. I am Marge Matthews, I run this ranch with my husband, Dave." A woman said as she left the office, "Who have you bought with you?

"This is my fiancé Ty Borden; he's come down to help me out if that's okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, of course! So do you have one or two horses with you?" Marge asked.

"Two, they're in the trailer. Do you want us to go and get them?" Ty asked.

"No, it's fine. I will have a couple of the boys do it for you. One second," She replied, turning into the barn, "Ant! Sam! Can you come here a second?"

After a couple of seconds, one boy, aged about 16 came walking out of the barn, he was quite tall and thin and had short blonde hair. He walked over to Marge and said, "What needs doing?"

"Where is Ant?" Marge asked.

"In the barn, he told me just to go – he can't be arsed, apparently," Sam replied.

Marge sighed, "Can you go and start to unload the horses?"

"Yeah sure," Sam replied, and smiled at Ty and Amy as he walked over to the back of their trailer.

"I am really sorry about this, the rest of the boys are out with my husband, sorting out the cows for a neghbour and I am left here with Sam, who is a delight and will listen, and Ant, someone who isn't into this whole set up…" Marge told them.

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Ty laughed, "It's ok. I'll go and help Sam. You two talk about the plans for tomorrow." He said as he walked over to help Sam with the horses.

"What does he mean?" Marge asked Amy once they got into the office.

"Well…" Amy began and told her about how Ty was placed at Heartland as part of a probation deal.

When the horses were settled in the stables, Sam went off to do some more work while Ty walked into the office, "The horses are all sorted," He informed them, sitting down next to Amy.

"Sorry about that. It's just Ant really doesn't like it and I've already had four discussions with him since Dave left with the other boys. He is a really good kid, but just doesn't want to get involved." Marge explained.

"It's fine. I understand how he's feeling." Ty mumbled and looked down. A sudden feeling of pain came across him as he remembered the boy he used to be.

Amy sensed the sudden change in Ty's mood and butted in, "Right, we best be going. We have to check into our hotel, we will be here for 9am tomorrow, see you then."

Marge seemed to understand and nodded, "Okay, see you both tomorrow. It was lovely meeting you both. Oh, by the way, just reverse up into that space there and you can leave the trailer here if you want."

"Okay, thank you. See you tomorrow," Ty said, shaking her hand as he and Amy went to leave the office. They quickly sorted out the trailer and got back on the road.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked when they were about 2 minutes away from the hotel.

"Yeah, fine. Today just reminded me of the old days and as you know, it's something I'm not proud of, what so ever," He explained.

"I understand. It must have been hard to think about. But, you'll be fine, won't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course I will. I am looking forward to going back there actually. Mostly just to watch you work with Spartan again and amaze everyone with your awesomeness." He teased, as he pulled into the car park for the hotel.

Amy blushed, "Come on sweet talker, let's go and get checked in." She laughed as she got out the truck. Ty grabbed the holdall and walked round to take Amy's hand. The pair of them walked inside and checked in. Once they got their keys, they walked down to their room and went inside.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Amy exclaimed as she fell onto the bed.

"Yeah, it really is!" He laughed as he got onto the bed and opened his arms for her to lie in. Amy snuggled up into Ty's arms and tried to supress a yawn, "Hey you! No falling asleep! We need to go and get dinner!" Ty yawned. When there was no answer from Amy, he tilted his head and saw that she was already asleep. Ty was struggling to stay awake himself, the 8-hour drive and trail ride had really taken it out of him. He fought falling asleep for as long as possible before his eyes couldn't stay open any longer, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Amy stirred and saw that it was starting to get dark out, she looked at the alarm clock by the side of the bed and saw that it was 9pm. She sighed and shook Ty awake, "Ty, wake up. It's 9 O'clock… We have missed dinner." She told him.

Ty groaned, "Can't believe we have slept for this long! And that we have missed dinner!"

Amy got out of bed and walked over to the side, where her phone was, "Ok, 12 missed calls and seven… no eight texts from Lou…" She sighed, "I am so hungry!"

"Oh god… Lou's not gonna be happy…" He replied, "I know, me to. Why don't you call Lou and I'll go to the chippy across the road?"

"I have a better idea, why don't I go to the chippy across the road, and _you_ phone Lou?" She suggested.

"Erm no, besides, Lou told _you_ to phone _her_ when we got here. Soooo… Sausage, chips and gravy?" He asked.

Amy groaned, "Ok… You and your little technicalities… Yes, please. Sausage, Chips and gravy…"

Ty smiled and gave her a kiss, "It's a nice night out, why don't you meet me over at the picnic benches in about ten minutes?" He asked, to which, Amy agreed. Ty turned to leave, "Have fun talking to Lou!" he teased as he walked over to the door.

* * *

When he left, Amy picked up her phone and rang Lou back. The phone barely had chance to ring when Lou answered, "Oh my god! Amy! Where have you been!? I have been so worried about you!"

"Sorry Lou, we got to the hotel a couple of hours ago…" She started.

"Well, how come you didn't ring me?" She asked, "I have been going out of my mind here!"

"We fell asleep!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Fell asleep… Pull the other one!" Lou laughed.

"No, we really did fall asleep. We should have been here early afternoon, but we stopped off at that place about an hour from the border where mom used to take us on trail rides," Amy explained, "We were out there for a good couple of hours…"

"Oh… right," Lou replied not wanting to take that conversation any further, knowing how hard it was for the pair of them to talk about their mother.

"So, how is everything back home?" Amy asked, filling in the silence.

"Well… that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." She sighed, "I have a feeling that me and Peter may be finished…"

"Wait, what?" Amy asked.

"Things haven't been the same since the whole social worker incident… and then the whole Tanner Gun issue just, well, pushed us over the edge…" Lou explained. The pair of them continued to discuss everything until ten minutes later, when Amy saw Ty appear at the benches across the road.

"Hey, Lou. I am gonna have to go. Ty's got our food. I'll speak to you tomorrow though," Amy told her.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to ruin the rest of your weekend. I think that's one thing that me and Peter didn't do enough of… Spending time together... So please don't worry. I am sorry for unloading all of that onto you… I will speak to you when you get home. Say hi to Ty for me," Lou replied.

"Okay, just text me if you need anything. I'll talk to you when we get back. Bye Lou," Amy said as she put the phone down and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Amy walked outside and went over to a picnic bench that Ty had unpacked their food on. While they ate, Amy informed Ty of her and Lou's chat.

"… so yeah… that's everything that's going on with them." Amy explained as they both stood up and put the food wrappers in the bin.

"Wow… Sounds like it seems to have been coming for quite a while now. You never know, they may be able to work it out. "Ty said as they walked back inside the hotel.

"Yeah, hopefully. She told me not to worry about it and to enjoy spending time with you." Amy replied, wrapping her arm around his waist as they entered their room.

"I like the sound of that," Ty said, suggestively.

Once they were both in their room, they both got undressed and got into bed. Ty was setting the alarm on his phone, when Amy sat up and leant on her elbow. She started tracing patterns along Ty's chest, "You know… I'm not feeling too tired after our nap before, I think I am really going to struggle to get to sleep…" She sighed.

Ty put the phone on the bedside table and rolled over, "Hmm, really? I recon I could help with tiring you out," He murmured suggestively as he started placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, as they started to enjoy their much-needed alone time.

 **AN: I'll probably update this once a week (as long as I have the chapter written)! I do have a plan for this, but this is me so anything could happen haha. Hope you all enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy woke up and saw that it was 6:30am, she rolled over and saw that Ty was flat out. She smiled and quietly got out of bed, she put on Ty's shirt and went over to the window to see what was going on outside. They were in a quiet town, so there wasn't much commotion at this time of the morning, just the locals going about their morning business. She turned around and looked at how peaceful Ty looked, this was one of the first weekends they would be able to spend together – totally alone. Of course they had spent lots of time together, but it was either quick visits to the trailer before dinner, or when Jack went away – which was rare. Even though back when they were younger, Amy was very uneasy about the idea of Ty living in the trailer, _but_ she was very glad that he had done it as it meant that they could spend time together – without the constant interruptions of people at Heartland. Something as simple as just watching a film was hindered by the fact that there was only one communal area and a TV, so trying to get some quiet time to watch a film at Heartland – without having to go to the freezing cold loft – was near enough non-existent. Then obviously, the weekend they got engaged was a wonderful weekend that they spent together, alone. That weekend was the best weekend of Amy's life and she was so grateful that Jack had let the pair of them go up on their own, because who knows how long it would have taken Ty to propose otherwise. She decided to make her and Ty a cup of tea before they got ready for breakfast, so she walked over to the kettle and clicked it on. Luckily, Ty could sleep through almost anything, so he wasn't going to be disturbed while Amy got things ready. She placed a tea bag in both of the mugs and added some sugar. While the kettle was boiling she grabbed the little cartons of milk out of the mini fridge and put them down. She quickly poured the water into the mugs and let the tea sit while she poured the milk in. She gave them a quick stir and quickly put the teabags into the bin at the side of the cabinet.

She picked up the mugs and walked over to Ty's side of the bed. She placed them down on the table next to the bed and gently shook him awake, "Good morning sleepy head," she whispered.

"M-morning," Ty murmured in a sleep filled voice, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As he sat up, he saw that Amy was wearing his shirt, "You know, you look better in that shirt than I do," He laughed.

"I know I do," she teased as she climbed over him.

When she was back under the covers, Ty passed over her cup of tea, "Thank you for making these. I honestly don't know anyone who can't go without their caffeine fix every morning," He said as he took a sip of his.

"Well, when I woke up, you were dead to the world. So, I thought it would be best to wake you up with a cuppa," She replied.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it," Ty replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Amy grabbed the remote control from her bedside table and flicked on the TV, she put on the breakfast news and the pair sat drinking their morning caffeine fix.

After about 10 minutes of not really taking in what was happening in the world, Ty turned to Amy and said, "I know we said we weren't going to talk about this, or didn't have to talk about it even… but… I really need to talk about it."

"Talk about what? The wedding?" Amy asked, putting her empty mug down on the side and turning the TV off.

Ty sighed and took her hand in his, "Well, yeah and no. It's about my mom. Last night once you had fallen asleep, I just found myself lying here awake. Thinking about her situation. I am really scared that she has fallen off the wagon, once again. It's really hard for me to get my head around, because as a kid, I used to witness everything that she went through. It was so hard, explaining to people at school why my mom wasn't at the assemblies, or forgot to pack me a lunch."

"Ty, you should have talked to me sooner! We could have figured something out. At least you wouldn't be feeling this way, we could have talked to your mom, or at least just come up with a plan about what we were going to do. Just remember, you aren't going through this alone anymore Ty, you have me." She said, as she looked him in the eyes.

Ty smiled and wiped his eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall, "Thank you. I really thought I would never have to deal with this, ever again. But I guess I have just got to deal with it"

He said, kissing her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy replied, leaning in and kissing him softly, "I know it's hard. But we will get through this together. If you want, you can ring your mom tonight and see how she is doing? I'll be here to help you through it."

Ty shook his head, "No, I can't face talking to her just yet. Maybe after this weekend. I just think if I spoke to her while we were here, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the weekend. I think I just need time with you and focus on the good things, rather than the bad things." He said, and looked at the clock, "Come on, let's get ready. We need to go to breakfast soon. Besides, you gave me a good work out last night, so I am really hungry," He laughed and gave her a kiss. Amy laughed and got out of bed, and the pair of them got ready and went down to breakfast.

* * *

At half 8, the pair of them were on their way to the ranch to start work, "I really can't wait for you to do this clinic. It seems like forever since I got to watch you work with Spartan!" Ty exclaimed.

"I haven't done a clinic for a while, and to be honest, I am ashamed to admit that I haven't done much work with Spartan since before I left for Europe," Amy sighed, "So actually, I really can't wait to get back into it. Also, I feel it will be beneficial for the teenagers at the ranch to learn some of the techniques – it worked pretty good for you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," He replied, "You were very inspiring. I wish I had been able to meet your mom, so I could thank her for basically, saving my life. I wonder whether she would have approved of the handsome bad boy making her daughter fall in love with him?"

"I think she would have threatened to kick your arse if you ever hurt me. Trust me, she would have an all. I'll never forget Lou's childhood sweetheart – before Scott came about – breaking her heart and then 3 days he came back to the ranch and my mom basically tore him to shreds. It was scary, but funny because I've never seen a teenage lad run so fast in my life!" Amy laughed, "I think she would have liked you. She knew that you were special. Just like she did with Scott."

"I would have been able to win her around, seeing that I managed to win Jack around quite quickly!" He joked as he pulled into the ranch.

The ranch was much busier than it had been the day before, people were going in and out of the barn, taking horses to and from the field. There were some boys with wheelbarrows full of muck and others with brooms, sweeping up. Ty and Amy couldn't believe the set up, it felt like Heartland, but was so much busier. The pair of them got out of the truck and walked over to the barn, where Marge and a man, who appeared to be in his late forties walked over to them.

"Hello, Ty, Amy." Marge said, "This is my husband Dave. Dave, this is Ty Borden and Amy Fleming."

Dave extended his hand and shook both of their hands, "Hi, nice to meet you. So, you're here to try and kick these boys into gear! To be honest, I think most of them will be up for it, seeing as it means they get a couple of days off from their usual ranch duties," he laughed.

"Yep. I think today will be good," Amy replied.

"Ok, so I am going to set you up in the arena over there, Ty, do you want to come and help me sort Spartan out and set everything up?" Dave asked.

"Yeah sure, I have been to enough of these to know now how everything is done," Ty laughed.

"Alright then, we will just go to the office to sort out some paperwork and last minute details and we will be back out as soon as we have things sorted." Marge said.

* * *

Ty followed Dave into the barn, "This is a pretty cool set up you have here," Ty said as he looked around.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. The lads love it here, well, some of them anyway. Some love being with the horses and well, others… are a bit more resilient about this whole set up," Dave replied looking at the boys who were working and the one that wasn't. He sighed, "Ant, what did I tell you about just sitting and doing nothing? You were given your job to do this morning and that was helping Paul out with sorting out the feeds for tonight. So unless you want me to inform your probation officer of this? Remember you are on your final warning Ant. Please don't get yourself kicked off the program. You know this is the best place for you." Dave warned.

Ant sighed and mumbled something incoherently as he slowly walked into the barn.

"Wow, he seems like a bit of a handful!" Ty exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is. We are really struggling with him, if we were any other program, he would have been put straight back into the detention centre by now. But we just know that he has the potential to be better, but it's just trying to get him to see that this is the right place for him. I think deep down; he knows it… But he won't admit to anything because he hates the idea of needing help." Dave explained.

"Yeah, I kind of understand where he is coming from. I'm sure Marge told you that I used to be on probation as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, she did. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did your deal with Amy's mother actually help you?" Dave enquired as they walked into the barn.

"Well, I struggled massively accepting that Heartland was in fact the best place for me… But the way I saw it, I just had to get through the year until I was off probation, and then I could just get out of there as soon as possible. As you can see, that didn't end up being the plan," He laughed, as he opened Spartan's stable door, "Watching Amy do what she does with horses fascinated me. I loved watching her do everything, such as the join-up, and learning about all of her mother's techniques. This horse, Spartan, was the horse her mom and her were rescuing when they got in an accident, Marion, sadly, didn't make it. Spartan was a mess when he came back to Heartland and I had my doubts, I thought he would have been put down after a couple of weeks…" he said as he slipped the halter onto Spartan's nose, "But no, I watched Amy work incredibly hard, using every technique she knew to get this horse back on track. It just, kinda changed my attitude towards the whole idea of working there. I was interested in how I could learn to help these horses. There has been a lot of ups and downs since I first got to Heartland, but here I am now. Almost nine years later, I have completely turned my life around, I got myself through school and got into university. I am now fast tracking through vet school and should be done in the next year. I am a completely different person to how I used to be before the whole probation thing, my life has completely turned itself around. I wouldn't have thought it then, but looking back now, I realise how lucky I actually was."

Dave had stood and listened to Ty's story and was impressed at how he had managed to get himself out of the situation he was in, "Wow, Ty… That is some story." He said as the pair left the barn with Spartan.

"Yeah, it hasn't been the easiest of times, but luckily, we have all got through it. So, what is the full set up here then?" Ty asked as they walked over to the arena.

"Well, we have always been ranchers, Marge actually inherited this ranch from her father when he passed away ten years ago. However, we wanted to do something to help people less fortunate than us. We didn't know exactly what we wanted to do and we had a few options which just weren't for us. Until we read this newspaper article about a ranch which had opened its doors to some kids on probation and it had explained about how well it had gone and the success it had. As soon as we read that, we just knew that this was something we needed to do. Reading the stories of some of the children just made us think that we could help these boys change their lives. Ever since then… We just haven't looked back, I guess." He explained.

"Wow, that's awesome. I know from experience that these kinds of places do help change your life. I do think what Amy has got to show them will make them even more enthusiastic… hopefully anyway," Ty laughed.

Amy and Marge entered the arena and walked over to the men, who, by the looks of it, were in a deep conversation, "What are you two chatting about then?" Marge asked.

"Oh nothing, just the reason that this place exists. So, are we ready to start? Do you want me to go and get the lads?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, sure. I think an introductory hour or so would be best, just in case the lads have any questions, then we can get on with the actual stuff. Is that ok?" Amy asked.

"Of course. It is your clinic after all. We are happy for you to do whatever, besides an introductory hour would be good to let them understand why you're here and what you actually do. As you say, also to ask any questions before they have a go at anything themselves. Right. I will go and round them all up," Dave said.

"I'll go and help him," Marge said as she followed him, leaving Amy and Ty standing in the arena.

 **Cheers for all the comments and reviews on the last chapter. I'm not 100% with this chapter but i'm just leaving it because it sets up nicely for the next chapter :) Which will be out next Tuesday - Definitely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nervous?" Ty whispered to Amy.

"No, not too nervous. Besides, I have handled a few lads like this in my time, and it really is just like every other clinic I have held before. Just teaching the clients about the techniques I use on a daily basis and help implement the techniques into their own work." She replied.

Ty smiled and saw that Amy was a little nervous, "You know, I really am looking forward to watching you work with Spartan again. It's been a while, and I bet you any money, I will still be just as amazed as I was all those years ago when I first watched you working with him." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it slightly, "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." He whispered into her ear.

Amy reached her hand and held his, "Thank you. You just know me far too well. I am really looking forward to it though." She replied, she looked over and saw that Marge and Dave were on their way over with the boys.

Once everyone was stood round Marge went and introduced everyone to Amy, "This is Amy Fleming and she is here to teach you all a little bit about horsemanship and hopefully inspire you all to become better at your jobs. She will be here for two days, showing you the basics. Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" When Marge asked the question, she was met with silence, "Really lads? You're all so chatty during the day. Right, we will start with you, Sam."

Sam was the lad that Ty recognised from the day before, helping him out with Spartan and Blaze out of the trailer the day before. Ty smiled as Sam stood forward to speak, "Hi, I am Sam and I am 16 years old. I've been here for a couple of months and I have another 3 months left. I am really looking forward to learning about all the techniques you use," He said enthusiastically.

Another boy stood forward and introduced himself as Paul, then they went round the group of lads and there was Will, TJ, Dan, Tom, Aaron, James, Matt and when it came to the final boy, Marge nodded to him to state his name. He just stood there, not saying anything, "Ant, I know you don't want to be here, but, you have to participate in the group activities. Now, please, introduce yourself." She scolded him.

"Seems like you've already done that for me… You have just called me by my name, so therefore, you have introduced me." He said, sarcastically.

"Ant, seriously, just do what everyone else has done please. You know it's part of your deal to be here, which also includes participating in all activities. So please, just do as Marge asked please." Dave warned.

"Alright, alright." Ant sighed, stepping forward, "Well, I am Bill…" He started but Marge stopped him.

"Right, don't try and be a smart arse Ant, just stop." She warned, as Dave went over and pulled him aside, "Right, do any of you boys have any questions for Amy?"

Sam put his hand up and Amy said, "Yes Sam, what would you like to know?"

"Well, when I heard we were having a clinic, I kind of did some research… and is it true? You are the miracle girl? Who saved that horse after the bus crash?" He asked, enthusiastically. All of the lads groaned, there wasn't a day that went by where Sam wouldn't either suck up to the bosses or just be overly enthusiastic about something or another.

Amy laughed, "Yeah, that is me. But what I do is much more than that name. I didn't like being the miracle girl, I felt that my abilities were almost overlooked when I was associated with that name. I still did everything I did before the whole 'miracle girl' piece in the paper. It all started with my mom, who used to do what I do. She taught me everything I know, when I was 15, we got into an accident while out trying to save a horse; Spartan, the black horse that's with me. The truck and trailer went down a ditch and well… my mom sadly passed away and I was in a coma for a couple of weeks." Amy told them, everyone was now stood, listening to her story. Even Ant, who had re-joined the group once Dave had a word with him, "Spartan was injured and was completely crazed after the accident… My grandpa, and the local vet, Scott, thought it would be a good idea for me to work with him. After a lot of persistence on my end, and denial, I finally got up the courage to help him. I used all the techniques that my mother had told me and finally managed to get him to trust me. Once we had gained that bond, we were then able to do anything. It has been 8, nearly 9 years since that accident and ever since I have worked with Spartan, my skills have increased and I have even started adding my own expertise into journals – just like my mom did." Amy explained, sending a quick glance to Ty, who was the one who encouraged her to start her own journals, "So, basically, the reason why I am here is to help you learn the basics and help you gain the horses trust. And just get you working with horses and helping you understand why horses are such special animals. I do think, that after these next couple of days, you will all feel differently towards being here."

"Wow, you sure have been through a lot…" Sam said, "But you didn't mention your European tour? I read that you recently went over to Europe as a trainer, what was that about?"

Amy sighed, she had a feeling she would have to talk about the tour. Especially seeing as it was all over the internet for the four months that she was gone. She quickly glanced at Ty and saw that he didn't seem to look too phased by the question and he smiled at her, which gave her the encouragement to begin talking, "Yeah, I went on the tour. I was there to train the horses in the Princes team. It was fun for a while, but about half way through, I realised that it wasn't really for me. I missed home and everything I had around me at Heartland. I carried on through to the end, but the world tour, just really wasn't for me. I realised that I was better off doing what I was doing from the beginning, before I went on the tour. I prefer my way and it just feels right, whereas when I was there, it was hard to get people to adapt to my way of work and it was hard to keep to my roots. I am much better off, back at Heartland. Where I am helping horses who really need my help." She explained.

"So, you're saying that the horses you helped didn't deserve, or need your help?" One of the boys, who had introduced himself as Tom asked.

"Well, they _did_ need my help and I managed to help quite a few horses while I was over there. However, working with high-end horses isn't for me. Heartland was not made to help people who think they can just throw their money around. My mom set it up to help people who don't perhaps have enough money or are extremely desperate for help. I have helped hundreds of horses in the past seven or eight years. For a while, there were people who hated the idea of heartland, or just thought what I did was a farce, but when they saw that I had actually managed to help their horses, they soon realised that I wasn't a fake. I just think, that going back to my roots and working at Heartland is something I need to do. Any other questions?" She asked, hoping that that was the only time she was ever going to have to talk about the tour.

Ant raised his hand, once again and asked, "So, what are you going to teach us today?"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief, and saw that Ty had too. She turned to the boys and said, "Well, I am going to show you the basics of forming a bond with a horse. Such as the use of join-up, and also a massage technique called t-touch." She explained.

As Amy was explaining about join-up and t-touch to the group, Ty was stood leaning against a fence. He was watching Amy talk about her career and basically, her life and he was so proud. He was so happy that the pair of them had got through their troubles at Pike River and as he was listening to the woman who he was marrying talk about her passion, it reminded him all about his past and the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. Hearing her talk about her mom to the boys before made him ever so proud, he knew that she had been struggling lately with the wedding planning due to the fact that Marion wasn't around. It had affected her more than she had let on to anyone, but Ty knew. He just knew that it was hurting her to talk about Marion – especially now that they were coming up to their wedding.

"… so that is the technique of how to do t-touch. Ok, who wants to try it first?" Amy asked. Sam shot his hand in the air and Amy laughed, "Ok Sam, you bring Spartan over here to me and we will show you."

Sam eagerly walked over to where Spartan was tied up and as he was doing so, the lads chatted amongst themselves and Ty walked over to Amy, "Are you ok? You did amazing by the way." He whispered, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I am fine. It hurt a bit to talk about mom though… Thank you for being here." She replied, squeezing his hand for some reassurance.

"It's no problem. I love watching you do these clinics, you know that." He said, and leaned closer to her and whispered, "Also, it gives us some much needed alone time. Just to be ourselves and to y'know, give us a feel of what it's gonna be like in a couple of months."

"Yep, it really does, doesn't it? You best go back over there Sam is coming over now." Amy replied, letting go of his hand. Ty smiled and walked back over to his little resting post and stood and watched Amy teach Sam how to do T-Touch. He remembered about when she first taught him how to do it and the liberating feel it gave him and when he felt the horse he was working with relax completely, it made him realise that he was doing a good thing being at Heartland. He knew from that moment on, that he was in the right place and it wasn't just some bog-standard stable, it was something special.

As Amy began showing the boys T-Touch, they all lined up and waited their turn. Everyone catches sight of Ant walking off and sighs, "You just carry on. I'll go and get him," Dave sighed as he stood up from his stool.

Ty had been watching Ant and thought he could try and get through to him. So he stood up and put his hand on Dave's shoulder and said, "No, it's ok. You stay here. I'll go and get him."

"No, no. We couldn't let you do that!" Marge said, "Ant, well… Ant, he's not exactly the friendliest of people when he is in this mood… I think it would be better if Dave went."

"I promise you, I will be fine. It might do him good to talk to someone who is impartial and isn't an 'authority figure'. I promise, I will come and get you if anything happens. But please, let me try." Ty said.

Marge looked at Dave, who nodded, "Alright then. He has probably gone into the back field. That's where his favrioute horse is out. If you walk through the barn and follow the footpath through the first field and over the style, you're there. He usually goes there if he just wants to be alone, or just really isn't in the mood." Dave said.

"Are you sure you want to go Ty? Ant can be a real jerk when he wants to be…" TJ said as at this point all of the lads had stopped listening to Amy and were listening to Marge, Dave and Ty's conversation.

"Yeah, Tommy is right… he's a right bell-" Aaron started but Dave interrupted him.

"Aaron, TJ. That's enough. All of you go back to listening to Amy here. Remember what will happen if you don't pass this side of things. So if I was you, I would listen very carefully. And mind your own business." Dave warned. All the lads proceeded to turn around and take note of what Amy was doing.

"Are you sure you want to go Ty? Dave can just go and get him. It's no trouble," Marge asked one last time.

"No, I promise you, it's fine." Ty reassured her, "So back field then? Through the barn and follow the footpath?"

"Yep, that's it. Just come and get us if he's not there or, well, he won't listen." Dave replied.

"Alright, will do. I will be as quick as I can. Besides, you two will want to watch what she does next – it's pretty magical," Ty said, nodding over to Amy who was now talking to the boys about the stages of a join-up and the reasons why it is done.

Marge and Dave looked behind them and nodded, "Ok, see you soon." Marge said as Ty turned to leave, she witnessed the boys moving back towards their seats and Amy walking over to the three of them "It looks like we are having a break now so you might be back in time for the magic moment yourself."

"Having a break now then?" Dave asked as Amy walked over.

"Yeah, they were all pretty distracted by the whole Ant situation, so I told them to have twenty minutes. Are you going to talk to him then?" She asked, looking at Ty.

"Yep. I think it will be good for him to talk to someone who isn't like an 'Authority Figure'. I'll be as quick as I can!" He replied as he walked off, over to the barn.

"You've got one amazing fiancé there," Marge said as she saw Amy watch Ty leave.

"I really do, don't I?" She replied, smiling, as she watched Ty enter the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The grey horse spotted a familiar figure walking through the pasture and started walking over. Ant had decided to come to the place where he felt like there were no troubles what so ever. Just in a field, with the horses. His favrioute horse was a grey quarter horse called Aladdin, there was something about that particular horse which just seemed to help him feel calm and at ease with the world. As Aladdin made his way over, Ant held his hand out with a mint placed on the palm of his hand for him. Aladdin happily ate the mint and started nudging Ant's pocket, searching for more, "Hey boy… I'm sorry, I only have one." He said, while stroking his nose, "I bet you wanna know why I am here this time… Thankfully, I haven't got into another fight," He laughed, "but… I just don't feel like I don't belong there… in that group. Everyone else seems to fit in and get along with each other but me… I am just ignored and hated by everyone. I was interested in what the horse woman had to say, but I just know that if I had told her or put my hand up – the others would have started winding me up or taking the mick-" He sighed, resting his head onto the horses neck, "-because that's all they ever seem to do."

"You know, they can't talk back," Ty said as he walked over to him.

Ant had been so pre-occupied with talking to the horse, he hadn't heard Ty walk over, "Just leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Why? I was just coming to see how you are. You just wandered off without a word, which isn't nice to do… Especially when you are in a clinic," Ty said.

"Do you think I care? Well, I can tell you that the answer is no. I am just here until my probation is over and then I'm out of here. I don't care about no clinic, or the horses or well, anyone," Ant snapped.

"Well, it's not what I have witnessed. If you really didn't want to be around the horses, or be here, then you wouldn't. You would have gone back to the group home, or the juvenile centre that you were in before you came here, you can choose where you go. So if you really didn't want to be here, then you would have chosen to be elsewhere," Ty said, calmly.

"What do you know? You're just here because your girlfriend is here," Ant barked back at him.

"Yeah, I am here with Amy, but it's because I want to be here too. Not just because it's with her. I love watching her clinics, they are amazing. Ok, right. I think we have got off on the wrong foot here, how about I introduce myself?" Ty asked.

Ant turned and looked at him, unsure of whether to take him on.

Ty didn't know how to take Ant's silence, so introduced himself regardless, "Well, I am Ty Borden, I am 25 years old and I am currently in the University of Calgary, studying to be a vet. Come on, tell me about yourself."

Ant sighed, he just wished that this man would leave him be, "Just do one, will ya?"

"So, you're called Ant then? Right, so I would say you're about 16, maybe 17? I take it you like Green Day." Ty said casually.

Ant turned to him, "How did you know that?" He asked, wondering how a stranger – who barely knew him from Adam would know something like that.

Ty laughed, "Erm, you're wearing a Green Day shirt. I like Green Day too, what's your favrioute album?"

Ant laughed awkwardly, "Erm, I love their older stuff, 'Dookie' is an amazing album. I just love their music, it's awesome. What about you, do you like Green Day?"

"I love Green Day, they're not my favrioute band in the world, but I would say they're in my top 10. I am surprised someone your age is into Green Day, they're not all that popular or current now. It's good to see that some of your generation have good taste in music," Ty laughed.

Ant felt himself relax a little bit, "Thanks… But I am not really keen on the music that is out now, it just doesn't have the same feel to it as the older stuff. I love a lot of Indie bands, such as; Arctic Monkeys, The Stone roses, The Rolling Stones, Oasis and of course, The Killers."

Ty could sense that Ant was actually starting to relax, but decided to ease into a proper conversation, "Wow, I love those bands! So you like the British Bands then? They are awesome! So, how old are you?"

"I am 17. So what are you enjoying vet school?" He replied, but instantly changing the subject, as he really didn't want to get into any deep conversations with a stranger.

Ty laughed, he knew what Ant was doing, but went along with it, "Yeah, it is amazing! I mean, it's getting harder seeing as it's my last year and I have to take my official vet exams, but, I am loving it," he replied.

"So, what do you want to do when you finish then?" Ant asked.

"Well, me and Amy are going into partnership, she is going to continue doing what she does and help horses with their psychological problems, but I am going to help out with the physical problems. It's basically what we do now, but I will be officially licenced and we won't have to call the local vet out every time we need something doing," He explained, "We have kind of always had this plan, ever since I got into university."

"Wow, that seems cool. I don't know what I want to do once I leave here… I know I want to finish high school, but after that, god knows. Everyone thinks I'll just end up back in prison…" he sighed.

"Really, why's that?" Ty asked, as he knew the feeling, all too well.

"I don't know, probably because I screw up everything," Ant laughed.

"I am sure that's not true, what would give you that idea?" Ty asked, curiously.

Ant snorted, "Well, I am 17 years old and on probation, I'm at this stupid farm. If that doesn't show you that I'm a screw up, then I don't know what would."

"Hey man, I don't think you're a screw up for being…" Ty started.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm a screw up? Wow… that makes me feel so much better." Ant said, sarcastically.

"Hold on a minute, I don't think you realise, that I understand more than you think…" Ty said, sitting down on a fallen down branch.

"No. No you don't. You're just a pretty little rich boy, well, pretty boy. Doubt you're rich seeing as you are wearing what you're wearing. You have no idea what I have been through! You didn't have crappy parents who didn't love you or a sister who barely wants to talk to you? Do you have any idea what that's like?" Ty began to answer, but Ant didn't give him enough time to speak, "No. Of course you don't! Why would you? You have your family, your fiancé, and your education. What do I have? Nothing. I bet you don't even know what a fight is by the look of you!" He shouted, feeling himself getting angrier and angrier by the second, "What right do you have? Coming down here, from your little bubble and trying to tell me what to do? Coming here to see me, thinking you know anything about me! You think you can 'get through to me and go back being a hero' – probably just to impress your fiancé. Well, I'm not having it! I hate it here and I hate this place!" He said, kicking out at some rocks, not realising that Aladdin was right in the firing line.

Ty watched everything happening in front of him, and before he had enough time to react, it was too late. Ant had struck Aladdin with his boot, right into the side of his leg. The horse suddenly went galloping off to the other side of the field, all the other horses followed.

Ant went to go after Aladdin but Ty stopped him and held him as he was fighting, "No, you need to calm down before you go over there. The horse can sense you're angry."

"What do you know? You know nothing about anything! I love how you come down here thinking you can try and get through to me… You have no idea what the hell I have had to go through in my life!" Ant snapped forcing himself out of Ty's hold.

"Actually, I do know what you're going through, I know all those feelings you have right now. No, I am not here to ' _impress my fiancé'_ or _'Get through to you and become a hero!'_. I am here, because believe it or not Ant, I know exactly everything you are going through." Ty said, while trying to hold his composure, but it was hard.

"Yeah right…" Ant grumbled, looking down to the floor.

Ty sighed, "Yeah. I do. I was in a similar situation to you," he began.

"Oh so you think because you had a bit of a tough time, and that mommy and daddy weren't there all the time, or something along those lines, that you know what I went through? Well you don't." Ant snapped, once again.

"Go on then, try me." Ty said, he wasn't backing down on this one.

"I bet you had a mom and a dad who loved you and who were there for you all the time. I bet as a kid, you were put to bed, with a bed time story, they went to all your school functions and everything. Well, mine, didn't. My dad ran out on us when I was 6 years old, he had an affair with a woman in an apartment down the hall and went and started a family with her. He didn't know that mom was pregnant with Sally at the time. After he left, she worked 3 jobs, 7 days a week to try and make ends meet. I was the one who had to help raise my baby sister. Mom was never home, and when she was, she wasn't bothered about me or my sister, we were just left to fend for ourselves. She had countless boyfriends, some were abusive to her, and then there was one, called Paddy. I was 15 nearly 16 at the time, and Sally 10, when one night, mom got called into work, and left him to watch us. Everything was fine, Sally was in bed and I went shortly after – just so I didn't have to be around him anymore. About 3 hours later, I woke up to Sally screaming, so, I ran through to her room… Paddy… Paddy was…" He sobbed.

"Here," Ty said, passing him a tissue out of his pocket. Ant blew his nose and wandered over to a fallen down tree and sat down, Ty followed and sat down next to him, "You don't have to carry on, if you don't want to."

Ant sniffled, "No, I want to… I need to talk about it. I can't keep it inside anymore; it is killing me."

"It's ok, in your own time." Ty sympathised.

Ant took a deep breath and carried on, "Well, Paddy was in her room… trying to force himself on her – by the looks of things, anyway. She was screaming and trying to push him off. But, she was only 10, she had no strength. He was a 6 foot 5, sixteen stone rugby player from Ireland and she was a five stone, 4 foot 5 ten-year-old. She didn't stand a chance. I was screaming at him to stop, but he just carried on trying to – you know… So I walked out of the room and grabbed my baseball bat," He sighed and took another shaky breath.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ty asked, genuinely feeling worried by the way Ant was reacting to the situation.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I _need_ to talk about it. Basically, I got the baseball bat and just started smashing it into his head, my sister was screaming at me to stop and he had lost consciousness at this point. I stopped to help my sister get away and then I just carried on. I was so mad, I couldn't believe this man… well, if you can even call him that, did this to my sister. She was still screaming at me to stop. I don't know how long went by before 7 police officers rammed down the front door and restrain me. He was lying on her floor, covered in blood and I was carted off to the police station for questioning." He cried.

Ty reached out and put his hand on his arm, which made him flinch, "Hey, it's ok. Let me guess what happened next, ok?" He asked, to which Ant nodded, "Ok, I am guessing Paddy made up some cock and bull story – probably about why he was in her room in the first place. Something along the lines that he was saying goodnight and she was confused because she was expecting your mom? Then he told the police that you had never liked him dating your mom, and you were jealous?" He asked, and Ant looked at him, stunned, "The whole family turned on you, your sister ended up going along with his story, because your mom talked her into it by saying she was just upset about her not being there? He managed to get your mom to believe him and think that you had always hated him and basically was looking for any excuse to get at him?"

"Wow… are you some kind of psychic dude? Because that is all spot on! How the hell did you guess that? Everyone just assumes I hated him and beat him up out of jealousy…" Ant sighed.

Ty couldn't believe what this lad was telling him, and how basically it reminded him of his past and really got to him. He didn't say anything, but just looked over at the horses, who were grazing in the field.

"Erm, Ty? Are you ok?" Ant asked, "So do you understand why I was so angry earlier at you thinking you got it? Because let's face it, you really don't know anything about what I've been through."

"Actually Ant, most of what you have described is pretty much my entire childhood, before I was arrested and put on probation," Ty replied.

Ant gasped, he was surprised that Ty hadn't beat the living daylight out of him after what he was mouthing off about his good life. Had he finally found someone, who was willing to talk to him, who actually got what he had been going through?

 **AN: Sorry it's late, had a hard week. I have officially given up with my nice planned story about half way through this chapter lol! Please bear with me, it may be a week and a bit before the next one comes out :( But, hopefully I can get back onto the writing track next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Do you think I should go and see them?" Dave asked anxiously as he stood up from his seat.

"No Dave! I am sure Ty can handle him, besides, they have only been gone ten minutes! If they are not back by the next hour, then go and look. But you know, I have a feeling that Ty may be able to get through to him," Marge replied, placing her hand on her husband's wrist, motioning for him to sit back down.

"What makes you think that?" Dave asked.

"I don't know; I just have a feeling. Besides, I am sure he wouldn't have gone if he wasn't going to try and help, would he Amy?" Marge asked, turning to Amy who was sat with them.

"No, he wouldn't have. Ty actually has helped get through to one lad before. His old probation officer brought two teenagers to our ranch for a weekend. They were a complete and utter nightmare. But the lad, Badger, wasn't in the greatest of places in his life. Ty helped talk him round and Badger completely came out of his shell – even came back a couple of summers later to give us a helping hand at the ranch," Amy explained.

"Really?" Marge asked.

"Yeah, it's not often he talks about his past, but when he does he tries to help people and in a way, it helps him too," She replied.

"Ok, I'll leave them. I just know what Ant can be like. He can be really vicious and manipulative sometimes. I just hope Ty will be ok with whatever Ant throws at him," Dave explained.

"I'm sure he will be ok with it. I don't think Ty would have gone after him if he didn't think he could help out with the situation." Amy said, "Right, I think we should get back on with the clinic. They're starting to look a bit restless," She laughed, nodding over to the lads who were all looking as if they were going to walk off.

"Yes. that's a good idea. Come on Dave, you go get them all sorted and stop worrying about Ant." Marge said as she stood up along with Amy.

"Yes dear," Dave sighed as he stood up as he went over to the lads.

* * *

"So what are you going to be teaching us now? A join up?" Sam asked eagerly.

Amy laughed, "Well, I am going to talk about the benefits of doing a join up and then I will demonstrate. But first, I would like to know if any of you know what a join up is?"

TJ put his hand up and answered when Amy nodded at him, "Erm is it where you like spend time with a horse – like you're joined at the hip? To try and gain trust?" He asked, shyly.

The lads all started laughing and TJ dropped his head, "No, that's not quite it TJ, but you aren't far off. It is about gaining trust, and you do spend time with the horse. But there is a specific way to get a horse to join up with you, before you are, as you said, 'joined at the hip'." Amy said, to try and stop the lads from making TJ feel uncomfortable. He lifted his head and smiled as Amy smiled back, "Right, does anyone else have an idea?" she asked, to which everyone shook their heads. She began to explain the basic principles of the join up to the group.

* * *

"I know I said I would leave it, but do you really think everything is going ok with Ant, you know how hostile he can be. Especially towards adults and well, anyone who goes to try and help him." Dave whispered to Marge as he pulled her aside from the group.

Marge sighed, "I know what you mean… but we will give it time and if they aren't back soon then and only then you can go and look for them. But I think you should give Ty the benefit of a doubt. He could hopefully get Ant to open up about the stuff that went on before he got here. Remember what his probation officer and councillor said?"

"Yeah… that Ant struggles to talk about the past, but if we could try and get him to open up about everything that went on, it might help him get through it himself." Dave replied.

"Exactly, like we don't even know his actual side of the story – we have just assumed what went on by what was told by his probation officer and what was in his file." Marge stated.

"Yeah, I guess. It would help if he could open up… Even if he doesn't tell us – hopefully talking to a neutral party like Ty, could help him get through whatever it is he is going through. I just really hope he doesn't kick off and lash out… Now that wouldn't be easy to explain to his probation officer…" Dave sighed.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that, but I am sure he won't do and if he does, we will just say the truth. I think he knows he is on his final warning so I think if he really does like it here – like we think – then he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise him staying. Such as, lashing out again. I honestly don't think that poor lad could handle a locked unit, it would break him," Marge said, quietly.

"No, I feel that too. I just hope we were right to let Ty go out there on his own." Dave said.

"I think we were. For some reason, I think Ty will be the only person to be able to get through to Ant. Come on, let's go back over and listen to the talk Amy is giving, it would be good to hear some of these techniques ourselves," Marge laughed.

"Yeah, it really would. Come on then," Dave replied as they began to walk back over to the group.

* * *

"… so you literally just turn the horse round in a circle a couple of times and turn around? God… I thought it would be a bit more complicated than that…" James grumbled.

"Well, yes and no… It's not as easy as _turning the horse around in a circle a couple of times and turning around_ ," Amy said, quite abruptly, "It isn't something you can just rush. If you had listened to me, you would know that it takes a long time to do – because the horse has to learn to trust you. For example, when I first was trying to join-up with Spartan, I went in with that kind of mind frame. However, Spartan could sense that I was holding back some of the things I was feeling, and it wasn't until I had got out all of the thoughts I had about the whole accident and aftermath, that he actually started to show signs that he wanted to join up. Only after me finally letting go of what happened, and only then, did I take off the pressure and he finally joined up with me." Amy told them, truthfully.

"Wow… that's quite a story… I'm sorry," James said, "Can I ask honest question now?"

"Yeah, sure," Amy replied, knowing that she was hopefully doing some good.

"So when you join up with Spartan now, does it take the same amount of time? Or is it quicker?" He asked.

"God you're such a dumbass…" Dan sighed, "Of course it's going to be quicker now – the horse actually trusts her!"

"Hey, Dan! Enough of that!" Dave warned from the back of the group.

"I was just pointing out the obvious…" Dan said, rolling his eyes, "Jeeze…"

"Dan! Enough." Marge said, firmly, "Now apologise to James and let Amy answer his question!"

"Alright… Soz James…" Dan said.

"So, to answer James' question. Yes, now it is quicker to join up with Spartan – for me. However, if I am not in a particular mind frame or if I don't have the right head space for work, it takes longer. This is because horses have this second intuition and can sense exactly what their owner or rider is feeling – so if you aren't in the right frame of mind, or aren't in the best of moods one day – the horse will probably not want to be around you. Therefore, it is up to you to change your attitude to enable the horse to carry on the task – such as doing a join up – or just even a trail ride." Amy explained.

"Wow, that is so cool that horses can do that," James said, "I honestly just thought they would do whatever if they are told and they obviously wouldn't know about feelings or whatever. So horses are much more sensitive than we realise. That does make sense actually, because one day I had got into a fight with someone and I was really tense and anxious. When I went to get my horse – well, the horse I use, from the field, he wouldn't come near me and was really hesitant. If I had known about this theory, then I would have probably known what to do."

"Exactly, that is why I am here. To help improve your knowledge and help you with some techniques to improve your horsemanship," Amy said, "Right, what do you all say to a 45 minute break for lunch, and then I will show you the actual join up." She suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Why don't you guys go and have a break," Marge said. The boys didn't need telling twice and all of them started to walk over to the kitchen area to get some food.

* * *

"Wow, you really knew how to handle them!" Dave laughed as he, Amy and Marge walked over to the main house.

"Yeah, well, I have had a lot of practice," She laughed, "Ty was a handful when he first arrived, and so was Badger and Tara when they came to the ranch."

"Well you really knew how to keep those boys calm! They didn't even start getting into fights! Now that is what I call progress!" Marge laughed.

"Right, why don't I go and see if Ty and Ant are ready to come back?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, good idea. I am sure that they would like to have some lunch, and also, witness Amy's magical join-up," Marge laughed.

Amy shook her head and laughed, "Yeah, just go and get them."

Dave laughed, "Right, I will go and get them. I think they should be both getting kinda hungry now anyway. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he walked off in the opposite direction, towards the barn and the back field.

"I just hope everything has gone ok," Marge said as her and Amy reached the house and walked inside.

"I think it will have, Ty is very good in these kinds of situations. I really hope he has managed to get through to Ant – because I think Ant would be really good at putting these techniques in place. Even though he walked off pretty quickly and was mouthing off, from what I personally witnessed, he actually seemed interested in what I was talking about," She explained, as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah, he does seem interested in it all. I just think he is self conscious sometimes when it comes to admitting that he likes working with the horses," Marge said, putting the kettle on, "Right, do you want a cup of tea? Or a cup of coffee?"

"I'll have a tea, two sugars and a splash of milk please." Amy replied, as marge started getting the cups out.

"Coming right up," Marge replied as she started to get everything sorted. One the teas were made, the women sat down at the table and talked a little more about the ranch and about the background of some of the boys. Neither of them knew what was going on with Ty and Ant, but decided not to get too worried about it until they were back.

 **Sorry it took a while, I had a few things on this week. I should hopefully be able to get back on track next week - I hope! Thank you for all your awesome reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ty had been telling Ant about his past, now that Ant had finally calmed down enough to listen. Ant listened tentatively and was extremely shocked about everything that Ty had said, "Honestly Ty, you would have no idea you had gone through any of that if they just met you. Quite like how I felt! I seriously just thought you were here to try and impress people and because you wanted to spend time with Amy… You probably know about what me and all of the other boys are going through more than any professional we have dealt with," He sighed, "Marge and Dave mean well, but, they really don't get it, you know?"

"I know what you mean. But Ant, you've got to let people try and help you and not do this whole 'bad boy running off and kicking off' act anymore, because it really isn't going to get you anywhere. If anything, it will get you back into jail and you will serve the rest of your sentence in a locked unit. Which, believe me, you really don't want to do," Ty said.

"No, I know. I honestly don't think I could handle a locked unit. I really don't think I could cope," Ant sighed, "So I really am going to try and change the way I deal with all this. I really want to do something with my life. I can't let everything that has happened hold me back, can I?"

"No, you can't. I honestly think, that if you just think about things properly before you react, then you'll be able to get through it," Ty advised.

"Thanks Ty, I really appreciate it," Ant said, sincerely, "I kinda want to go back to the others now."

"Ok, we will do that," Ty replied and went to stand up. As he stood up, he caught a glimpse of Aladdin in the corner of the field, eyeing the pair of them wearily, "Actually, I think I might go and check on Aladdin. Now I know you didn't mean to do what you did, but I still want to check out his front leg, you know, to be on the safe side. You can come with me, or go back if you want."

Ant lowered his head, "Dammit… I had been too busy getting involved in my own problems – I forgot about what happened with Aladdin! I am such a terrible person!" He sighed.

"It's ok, you can go back if you want," Ty reassured, putting a hand on the lads shoulder.

"No, I need to see him. I feel awful!" Ant exclaimed, standing up quickly, which caused the horses to move away, "See, they do hate me!"

"Hey, you just need to calm down, they can sense your anger and frustration," Ty explained, "You just stay there and I'll go over and see him."

Ant sighed and sat back down as Ty stated to walk over to Aladdin. Ty cautiously approached the horse and held out his hand, "Hey boy, it's ok," he said, softly. Aladdin aired cautiously around Ty and slowly walked towards him. Ty observed the way the horse walked and saw that he wasn't limping and there was nothing visibly wrong with the horse. When Aladdin reached him Ty slowly picked up his front leg and moved it back and forth, Aladdin didn't budge so Ty concluded that there wasn't anything physically wrong either. He put Aladdin's leg down and said, "Good boy," and petted his neck.

* * *

Ty walked back over to Ant and said, "There's nothing wrong with his leg that I can see or feel, but I'll have a look tomorrow if you notice anything funny. I think you just spooked him rather than actually injure him."

"Wow, I feel terrible. I can't believe I did that," Ant replied.

"It's ok, you didn't do it on purpose," Ty reassured him, "But, I want you to promise that you'll think before you act or do anything from now on. Think about your surroundings."

"I will do, I honestly feel terrible," he sighed.

"It's ok, now why don't we go back to the group? I'm sure the others are wondering where we are," Ty suggested.

"Yeah, I bet Marge and Dave are itching to find out how it's gone," Ant laughed as he stood up, "I'm actually surprised one of them haven't…"

"There you two are! We were wondering where you had got to," Dave exclaimed as he walked towards them.

"We were just coming back, no need to worry," Ant grumbled.

"Yeah, we were just talking about some stuff. What's going on now?" Ty asked.

"Well, Amy is just about to demonstrate a join-up, and I thought you wouldn't want to miss it so I came to look for you," Dave informed them.

"Yeah, we were just on our way back anyway. Come on, I'm sure neither of you want to miss this. The join-up is honestly one of my favourite things that Amy does," Ty laughed.

* * *

The three of them all set off and walked back over to the round pen, where the clinic was now taking place. The rest of the group were stood outside watching Amy begin the join-up. Ty and Ant went around to where there was no one stood so they could get a better look.

They stood there and witnessed Amy do her work, Ty had a huge smile on his face, which Ant noticed and said, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do. I haven't watched a join-up for a very long time and seeing it again is honestly one of the greatest of feelings," Ty replied.

"So… what is she doing? Like I am struggling to see the 'point' of the join up," Ant asked, "It just seems she's making the poor horse run around in circles."

Ty laughed, "I thought that at first, but, just you watch. When you see that moment, you will realise how cool this really is."

Ant gave him a questioning look, but did as he said and turned back to watch Amy.

* * *

"So, what did they talk about?" Marge asked as she pulled Dave to the side.

"I don't know Marge, when I got there, Ant looked upset, but they told me they were just about to come back over. It seems like it went well though," He replied, looking over to Ty and Ant who were stood next to each other leaning up against the round pen, watching tentatively.

"Well, it has certainty got him interested, I haven't seen him so still or looking so enthusiastic for, well, I don't think I have ever seen him like this!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I don't think I've seen him like this either, now come on let's go back over and listen in," Dave replied, and motioned for her to follow him back over.

* * *

Amy observed Spartan's behaviour as she was driving him around the pen, and was closely looking at the signs of a join-up. Luckily, she could read Spartan like a book and knew exactly when he was ready. She slowed down the pace and slowly turned her body away from him and waited. Even though her and Spartan had done this hundreds, possibly thousands of times in the past eight years, she always had worries about him actually joining up. Not because she didn't think he trusted her, she just always doubted herself. Within a couple of seconds, she felt a knock on her shoulder, Spartan was stood nudging her as if he was waiting for her to praise him. She stroked his nose and whispered, "Good boy."

"Wow… That was amazing!" TJ exclaimed, and all the other boys seemed to nod and agree.

"It really is, I told you all that it's the best feeling in the world," Amy replied, she glanced to Ty who had a smile so wide, she thought his face was going to break.

"So, do any of you have any questions?" She asked.

A bunch of hands went up and Amy began listening and answering the questions.

"So, what did you think?" Ty asked, nudging Ant out of his day dream.

"That was incredible… like you told me that it was, you told me it was amazing. I'll admit, I had my doubts at how _amazing_ it actually was! I thought you were just saying it to get me to come back to the group, and because Amy is your fiancé," Ant laughed, "But I'm so glad I came back to witness it. I can honestly say that watching that was one of my favourite experiences of my life."

Ty was shocked about how positive Ant's response was and said, "Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I didn't think you would enjoy it _this_ much. So, do you have any questions?"

"I do but… I don't want to ask anything in front of them lot over there… I always feel so judged. It's a horrible feeling…" Ant sighed.

"Hey, don't feel like that. Amy listens to every question she gets asked and treats them all the same. Even if they may be silly questions, or easy questions. In her eyes, everyone has a right to ask questions and they shouldn't feel stupid because at the end of the day, you could ask something that _everybody_ is thinking and want to know the answer to. So, just put your hand up and ask. There is no need to be worried," Ty coached him, hearing Ants responses showed that there was obviously some insecurity and he needed to try and help Ant break through that feeling.

Ant put his hand up and waited for Amy to reach him. When she finally pointed at him, he glanced quickly at Ty who gave him a reassuring nod, "Do you recon that you and Spartan's bond gets stronger every time you do this then?" He asked.

"That's a good question," Amy replied, "I think the bond me and Spartan have is rather strong to begin with. I do however feel that our bond does grow that little bit stronger each time. He loves these kinds of clinics – one because he gets to show off his skills and two, because I personally feel that he enjoys the time we spend together. I could be making that up, and he actually hates them, but I do think he enjoys the fact we are working together again, like we did when we were younger."

"That's so cool!" Ant exclaimed, "Is there any chance I could have a go? It's ok if not, I just thought it was worth a shot to ask."

"I don't know about that Ant, you haven't been here for the actual information," Dave said.

"Yeah, I know that… But Ty told me a lot about it. I also did some research on Amy and the methods she uses online…" Ant said.

"No you didn't! I bet you're lying about that just to get Amy to let you have a go, and then you do something stupid, like you _always_ do and probably harm the horse… Why do you do it?" Sam shouted.

"Just because I'm not up everyone's arses like you are, making it _obvious_ that you want to be here and do this clinic, doesn't mean that I don't want to be either! You know what? Just forget it." Ant exclaimed and turned away and walked off.

"SAM! My office, now." Dave told him, angrily.

"I was only telling the truth! It's not…" Sam started but he saw the serious look on Dave's face and did as he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Dave told him as he walked past him.

"Okay, I think you boys can all go and have a short break again, while we deal with this, sorry boys," Marge said, "Say ten minutes?"

The boys all started muttering between them and all of them walked back over to the food place.

"Right, I'll go and tell Sam to stop trying to mouth off and be the big guy, are you ok to go and find Ant?" Dave asked, looking at Ty, "You don't have to let him have a go Amy, he was probably just pushing his luck a little."

"Actually, I was going to let him. He was the only one brave enough to ask. The others were all dancing around the subject, but Ant just asked straight up. I think he seems interested. What did he say when you spoke to him?" Amy asked, looking to Ty.

"He did seem interested after he calmed down. He mouthed off at me for ages, told me I didn't understand anything he was going through. He broke down and told me his story. I just let him speak, because from experience, when people were talking to me, they used to ask questions and try and contradict me. So, I just let him speak," Ty explained, "I think it really helped him getting it all out in the open, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. I honestly think, that he is interested in working here and does genuinely enjoy it. I feel that he has low self-esteem so struggles to speak up in these kinds of situations, but I do genuinely feel that he wants to be part of everything that's going on here. I think he needs something, like this, to help prove to himself that he can do it."

"So you really think he likes it here then?" Marge asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I think he struggles with his self-confidence and feels almost as if he is being judged for everything that he is doing and things that he says. I really think that doing the join-up would be beneficial for him," Ty replied.

"Well, it's up to you, Amy. If you want to let him have a go, then go for it. But, it's ok if not," Marge said.

"Like I said, I was going to let him have a go anyway because I like the fact he actually asked me and wasn't dropping subtle hints like some of the others. I'll go and speak to him and tell him that if he wants a go, he can have a go," Amy replied.

"Right, I'll go and talk to Sam, I think I have given him enough time to let him think. I know it seems harsh but every now and then he tries to pipe up and start on the others. I've found making him sit in the office and wait usually lets him calm down enough and also scares him in the process!" Dave laughed.

"I'll come with you," Marge said, "I need to get some stuff from the office anyway."

"We'll go and talk to Ant and see how he's doing," Ty suggested, "Hopefully he will be up for it because like I say, I think it will do him good."

Marge and Dave both nodded and walked over to their office while Ty and Amy made their way over to the barn.

* * *

"So, how was the chat with you and Ant, is everything ok?" Amy asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"It was… interesting. I'll talk to you about it tonight, let's just focus on the rest of the clinic," Ty said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I really do love you, you know that?"

"I know you do, and I love you too," Amy replied, "So where do you think Ant is?"

"He's either in the barn or the back field. He has his favrioute horse, Aladdin, who he rides and works with on the ranch. He did have a bit of an incident before though, he accidentally kicked him in the front leg when he lashed out. I've checked the horse over, but there's no physical signs of harm. I've said I'll have another quick look tomorrow before we leave," Ty explained.

"Is the horse okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. There's no need to worry," Ty said, reassuringly as the pair of them walked into the barn.

Ant was sat on the bale of hay with his head in his hands, "Sorry… I shouldn't have stormed off, have I disrupted everything _again_?" Ant sighed.

"No, we were going to have a break anyway by the looks of things. Actually, you left before Amy could answer your question," Ty said, sitting down next to him.

"What question?" Ant asked, feeling confused.

"The question where you asked, ' _Can I have a go?'_ , I would have given you an answer there and then if you hadn't stormed off," Amy explained.

"Alright, and what were you going to say?" Ant asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I was going to say that you should go for it! You were the only one to be open enough and honest enough just to ask me. The others were all dancing around the subject, whereas you came right out with it." Amy explained, to a shocked looking Ant.

"So, what do you say? Fancy giving it a go then?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, it sounds so cool. I promise you, I won't do anything stupid. I really am interested to learn, like I said, I learn better when I'm actually doing. Thanks for giving me this opportunity," Ant replied, with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright then let's get back to the others and get the last part of this clinic started," Amy said, "Just remember I'll be there to talk you through everything. Don't worry about anything."

* * *

The three of them walked back over to the round pen, where everyone else had just come back from their break.

Amy went and stood in the middle and said, "Right, Ant is going to have a go now. Before any of you start saying that you want a go, don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. So Ant, do you want to come in here?"

Ant nodded and looked at Ty, who gave him a reassuring smile, "Alright, let's get this done then!" He said, excitedly as he went through the gate and joined Amy in the middle of the round pen.

"Okay, so what you're going to do is send him around the pen, using your body language and movements to establish the dominance. Kind of like you're lunging but without the lunge line. Then when it seems like he is getting too used to going one way, you use your movements to force him to turn and run the other way. You have to keep doing this until he starts to show signs of wanting to join up, which can be where Spartan will be licking or chewing at the air, lowering his head, and his inside ear will turn towards you. At that point you need to take the pressure off, what you need to do then, is change your body language. You need to soften it, as at that point, Spartan will be beginning to trust you. What you should do is turn your back and take a few steps away from him. This _should_ , in theory make him come towards you, slowly and join up. When he has in fact joined up with you, you want to walk around the pen and let him follow. As you do that, let Spartan come up completely behind you, where you should reward him for joining up, such as stroking his nose or rubbing his neck," Amy explained.

"Wow… that's a lot of stuff…" Ant said, starting to feel nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do it? You can always do it tomorrow if you want, no pressure," Amy replied, softly.

Ant shook his head, "No, no. I really want to do it. I am going to do it."

"Alright then. Good luck," Amy said as she unclipped Spartan's lead rope and handed it to Ant.

Amy made her way over to the fence that Ty was sat on and climbed up and said, "Alright Ant, ready when you are."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy these last few weeks and I have got a lot of work with uni, as I am in my final year. Hopefully there won't be a wait as long as this one has been. BTW, I got all the info for the join-up from wiki-help so if it's not correct then that's why ( & I know nothing about horses)!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ant could feel that all eyes were on him, he really thought that this would be a good idea, but was it a mistake? Did he really want to do this? He had thoughts about failing, and people laughing at him. He took a deep breath and looked up at Ty, who gave him a reassuring nod. ' _who cares if I don't do it first time? At least I can say I tried, right?'_ Ant thought to himself. He looked around the arena one last time and saw that everyone's eyes were most definitely on him. He took a deep breath and unclipped Spartan's lead rope, it was almost as if Spartan knew what was about to happen and started trotting around the round pen without much encouragement.

Ant continued to follow Amy's instructions and used

"That's it, use your body language to assert your dominance," Amy shouted from the side.

"Wow, he is doing really well," Ty whispered to Amy.

"I know, he seems like a natural with horses," She replied, "So, are you going to tell me what happened with you two then?"

"Yeah, but not now. I'll tell you tonight. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm fancying a Chinese buffet and possibly a night in watching films or we could go for a walk down the river? It's up to you," He suggested.

"Hmm, I do like the sound of the Chinese buffet followed by a walk down the river which could then be followed by a film?" Amy replied.

"Well, we will see what time we get in, but I'm sure the buffet and the walk sounds like a perfect idea," He said, putting his hand on top of hers, which was resting on the top post.

* * *

 _Wow, this is amazing. Although it does feel as if I am going round and round in circles for no reason. Spartan is a beautiful horse and I think he is showing me a thing or two. I really can't believe what I did to Aladdin, I know I need to control my anger. I can do this. I will be the better person and show everyone that I am not some stupid kid who doesn't care._ Ant thought to himself as he continued to drive Spartan around the pen. He felt like this was something he needed to do and that he had to do it. He knew that he wasn't going to become a star student straight away, and he wasn't going to gain the trust that was lost from his peers back after one little join up session with a horse, but it was a step forward into the right direction.

"Hey, who would have thought it eh, Ant is actually doing alright!" TJ whispered to Sam, who was stood next to him.

"I know, like I seriously thought he was just doing all this to get attention… but he is actually getting into it," Sam replied, "I think we all need to cut him some slack."

"Oh hell no, he has been an arsehole towards us these past couple of months, and one little join up isn't going to solve any of that!" Paul snapped after hearing what Sam said.

"No, I know. But you got to admit that we haven't exactly been the nicest with him? Look at you and Aaron, you always take the mick out of him when he does actually join in… Like I admit he hasn't been nice to any of us what so ever, but we haven't exactly been nice to him either. Of course one join-up isn't going to solve everything, but it is like a step in the right direction," Sam reasoned.

"I bet Dave put you up to saying something like this, didn't he? When you were in his office after your little hard man outburst," Paul teased.

"Oh shut up will ya? Dave said nothing like that to me in the office! I just think we ought to be better people and all try and work together," Sam replied.

"You two, shut up and watch!" TJ exclaimed, turning around, "It looks like it is almost finish so please finish your little domestic later on and be respectful of what is going on here!"

Both lads looked at TJ and stopped, TJ was the oldest of the boys and many of them looked up to him. Everyone knew not to get on the wrong side of TJ because of the reason why he was there in the first place.

* * *

Ant observed Spartan's body language and saw that Spartan had started showing signs of joining up. He took a deep breath and began to take the pressure off, remembering everything that Amy had told him before he started. Hoping that he was doing it correctly, he softened his body language and took the pressure off. As Spartan was slowly coming to a halt, Ant carefully turned his back and slowly walked away. He could feel that all eyes were watching him, even more now that he was stood still. _I really hope this works…_ he thought to himself while taking slow steps away from Spartan. It felt like he was waiting for an eternity, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down, knowing full well that Spartan would be able to sense any anxiety he had. Once he felt himself fully calm down, he stood and waited.

"Looks like it hasn't worked," Ty whispered to Amy, "Do you reckon we should…"

"No. Just wait," Amy cut him off, "You know it can take a while, especially if there are any anxieties. Just, calm down and I'll jump in if I need to,"

"Alright, I'm sorry, It's just that…" Ty started but was once again cut off by Amy.

"Look," She said, nodding towards Spartan, who was slowly walking towards Ant.

Ty looked up and saw Spartan slowly make his way towards Ant. He felt relieved, even though he had only really got to know the lad in the past few hours, he understood what he was going through and knew how important this was for him to do.

* * *

As Ant was facing the back field, he was slowly beginning to lose hope, he was just about to turn around and say forget it, when he all of a sudden felt a nudge. He turned around and saw Spartan standing there, nudging to get his attention. Ant smiled and rubbed Spartan's nose, "Good boy, good boy."

"Wow, that was amazing Ant, well done!" Amy praised as she jumped down from the side of the round pen.

"Yeah, well done man," Ty said as he jumped down to join Amy.

"Thanks. I really thought that Spartan wasn't going to join up for a minute," Ant replied, clipping the lead rope to Spartan's collar.

"I'm glad you carried on, even when you didn't think it was going to work," Amy said, "So, what did you all think?" She asked, turning to the other boys.

"I think that was absolutely amazing, well done Ant," Marge exclaimed.

"Well done, that was amazing," Dave complimented.

"Thanks," Ant replied.

"Okay, so does anyone have any questions?" Amy asked the boys, who all looked shocked. She didn't get a reply, "Okay then. Well I think we should call it a day and then we can pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. Thanks Amy for everything you have done today it's been brilliant. What do you all say to Amy boys?" Dave asked them. A chorus of thanks and thank you's echoed around the round pen, "Alright, you're all off the hook for the rest of the day. Remember dinner is at 6:30 tonight. See you all there."

All the lads slowly started to walk off, apart from Ant, "Hey, do you want me to go and put Spartan back in his stable?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I need to talk to Dave and Marge about tomorrow's schedule anyway," Amy replied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Once again, thanks for everything, both of you," Ant said to her and Ty.

"It's okay man, I'll talk to you again tomorrow before we leave, if you want?" Ty asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you tomorrow," Ant replied and began to walk away with Spartan in tow.

"Wow…" Marge whispered, "I haven't heard him talk that politely since… well, ever! What did you do to him?"

"Come on, let's go to the office then we can talk in peace," Dave laughed as he turned Marge around and put his arm round her.

The four of them walked over to the office and sat down either side of the desk, "So, how is he?" Marge asked.

"Well, we talked," Ty said, "And we talked… a lot. Basically…" Ty began to inform them about everything him and Ant spoke about.

* * *

Ant had just reached the barn and opened the stable door of the stable that Spartan was in. He lead him in and took off his head collar and hung it up on the hook, "Thanks for teaching me today boy," He said, rubbing Spartans nose.

"Hey, Ant?" a voice came from the barn door.

"Yeah TJ?" He replied, cautiously, knowing full well that TJ was one not to be messed with.

"I just wanted to say, great job out there today. You really shocked me and all the lads. I think this could be the step in a new direction. I've had a word with them all, and told them to take it easy on you. Like it's not going to just go right straight away, but with time, I think we can all figure this stuff out," Ty reasoned.

Ant sighed, "Thanks TJ, I really appreciate it. I am honestly sorry for the way I have treated everyone these past few months… I guess, I just had a lot on my mind and needed to find a way to cope. Coping for me, is making sure I keep everyone at arm's length and making sure I don't get attached – so to speak because I guess I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I understand man, now why don't you come and join me and the others, we are having a FIFA 17 tournament at the moment and everyone has a partner, except me," TJ asked.

Ant smiled, "You know what? That sounds really good."

TJ nodded for him to come along, "Come on then, I bet they are waiting for us.

Ant happily followed TJ, this was the first time he had actually felt like he was part of the group. He knew it wasn't going to change overnight, but he was one step closer to being on the right path.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait! But I have had essays due and just a lot on at the moment. Hopefully won't be long before I update again, but I can't be sure when. Hope everyone enjoyed it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"So… today has been, well. Eventful," Amy sighed as her and Ty as they got back to their hotel room.

"I know," Ty laughed, "I love how I came along with you so I could watch your clinic and spend some much needed time with you and today? Well, it's been pretty much the opposite! Although, that join-up you did with Spartan was amazing, as always. Then Ant? Wow, I honestly can't believe how enthusiastic he was about the whole process!"

"I know; I think whatever you said to him really helped bring him out of that dark place he was obviously in. Well done Dr Borden, I am really proud of you," She replied, walking over to him and putting her arms, loosely around his neck.

"I really didn't do anything…" Ty replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't be so modest! You, are amazing. Have I told you how much I love you today?" She asked.

"No, you haven't. Perhaps you could show me?" Ty replied, with a sheepish grin on his face.

Amy smiled and kissed him while she slowly led him towards the bed.

* * *

"I can't begin to explain how much I have missed that," Ty said, breathlessly.

Amy laughed and moved closer to him, "Same. I'm so glad you came down here with me," She replied.

"I know, I am so happy Scott gave me some more days off, plus who would you have rather have spent this weekend with? Me, Tim or Jack? Because you know how eager they were to come down," He laughed.

"Hmm… let me think…" Amy said, playfully, "Well, with dad, you get the comedy factor… With grandpa you get the proud factor and with you? Well…"

"I'm a comedy man, a ' _oh so proud of you'_ man and an ever so loving fiancé," Ty laughed, "I think I'm better, aren't I?"

"Hmm, I guess so," Amy teased.

"You're so full of it!" Ty exclaimed and began to attack her sides.

"O-oh m-y g-ooo-d! St-op it!" she cried.

"Nope! Not until you apologise!" Ty laughed.

Amy sighed, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" She said breathlessly.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I don't even know, but I'm sorry!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her to give him a kiss.

"Hmmm… okay," He said, in between kisses. The couple shared a few more slow, burning kisses until they finally decided that they needed to get ready for dinner. Once they were ready the pair of them slowly made their way down to the Chinese Buffet, which was thankfully, only a ten-minute walk away.

* * *

After they had finished at the Chinese, Ty asked, "Okay, so a walk down the river?"

"Yep, sounds good. It's a nice night out. I know I've already said this, but thank you," She said, entwining her fingers with his, "Just thank you for everything, coming here with me and also helping out today."

"Amy, I would do anything for you, so it's no problem. Plus, I really love the fact that we get to spend the whole weekend together without any of the family butting in!" He laughed.

"Yeah, Lou's been a nightmare ever since we got back from Pike River, I mean I know we said that we are getting married in three months and booking things is a bit hectic. But oh my lord, you'd think it's the end of the world! First of all, she was asking me about patterns of table cloths and where we actually want to have the wedding. It all just got too much so… I was pretty grateful when this clinic came along!" She said.

Ty laughed, "So… that eloping idea seem crazy yet?"

"It really doesn't! But, like I said, Lou would kill us!" She replied.

"Yeah, she would…" he said, "But, I have an idea to stay away from the craziness one more day."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, you know how we are driving back tomorrow afternoon and I was supposed to drop you off before I went home?" He asked, to which Amy nodded, "Well, why don't we tell a lie and tell them we ended up staying for a while longer and there was traffic and road blocks the whole way back, so it wouldn't be fair for you to wake everyone up at such early hours of the morning, so we will just go back to the trailer?"

"You are incredibly sneaky there Mr Borden! But, I like that idea! Plus, I think it will be the last proper night we get together for a while… because, well you know what the family are like," Amy replied.

"So, we are going to be 'stuck in traffic' then?" He laughed.

"Yep, deff…" Amy started but was interrupted by her phone ringing, she reached for it in her jeans pocket and sighed, "It's Lou…"

"Don't answer it!" Ty joked.

Amy laughed, "I can't ignore her… What in case she's upset about everything that's happened with Peter? She was there for me when we were on our break…"

"Okay, sorry. You should answer it. Come on let's sit over here while you're on the phone." He said, nodding towards a bench.

Amy answered the phone and said, "Hey Lou, how are ya?"

"AMY! This is NOT time for pleasantries! I have been stressing all day!" She exclaimed down the phone.

"Erm, okay? What's up? Has something happened with you and…" she started to reply but Lou butted in.

"No! I'm talking about the fact that you are getting married soon and you and Ty have gone off gallivanting in Montana! Leaving me to do all the leg work! Now I really need to know who we, I mean, you are inviting, seeing as you and Ty didn't do the list before you left!" She stressed.

"Oh Lou… seriously? We are only away for one more day! We are home tomorrow night! Me and Ty will sort stuff out when we are back," Amy replied, hoping to calm Lou down.

"Okay, as long as you promise you two will start taking it more seriously when you are back?" Lou asked.

Amy looked at Ty, "Ty, are we going to promise to take our wedding more seriously when we get back from Montana?" She asked, to which Ty shook his head and Amy laughed.

"Let me guess, he is goofing around?" Lou sighed.

"No, no. He's taking it seriously," Amy laughed, "How is everything back home anyway?"

"It's going okay, I'm just keeping myself busy," Lou sighed, "I do miss you, you know that?"

"Aww Lou, I'm sorry…" Amy replied.

"Don't you be sorry?!" Lou laughed, "So, how are you and Ty getting on down there?"

"We are getting on just great, the clinic was fantastic and I honestly think, if I didn't have Ty here, it would have gone terribly. He helped one of the lads come round to everything and help except what was going on, he really is a star," Amy said, looking at Ty and smiling.

Ty smiled, "I love you," he whispered, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Aww Amy, that's great! I'm so glad you're both having a good time. I am glad you managed to get down there… I suppose it's nice and calm down there compared to the storm that is, well, heartland!" She laughed, "So, what are you both doing now?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" Amy replied, "Oh nothing much, we are just on a walk down by the river. We are on our way back to the hotel now."

"Early night then?" Lou teased down the phone.

"Seriously Lou?" Amy cringed.

"Oh Amy lighten up! I was just joking!" Lou laughed, "Well, I wasn't but you get what I mean. Well, I best let you both get on now, have a good rest of the night and call me tomorrow when you set off. Keep me updated with your ETA at all times, please."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Okay, we will have a good night. Of course, we will keep you updated without ETA's at all times. Speak to you tomorrow," She replied.

"Bye," Lou said as she put down the phone.

Amy put her phone back in her pocket and sighed. Ty stood up and reached out for her hand, "So, who was that?" He laughed.

"Shut up," She replied, standing up, "She was just being, well… typical Lou. Now I've spoke to her, and hearing how stressy she is about this wedding, I can't wait to spend the night at the trailer! Putting off the stress for another night! Least we can have a good sleep before we have to deal with her!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, getting a good night's sleep before we have to deal with her. Well, that was partly the reason, I just really did want to spend some more time with you, before we get back to reality," He laughed.

"Oh, I do love you," Amy said leaning in closer as they climbed the steps up to the hotel car park.

* * *

Once they got back to their room, Ty suggested that they get into bed and watch a film. So Amy went into the bathroom and got herself ready while Ty got into bed and searched the database for a film to watch, "Amy, there's Deadpool or Bridesmaids here, which one do you fancy?" He shouted through.

"I don't mind! You choose," She shouted back.

Ty laughed, he knew she would kill him for choosing Deadpool because it really wasn't her thing, so decided to rent Bridesmaids.

Amy came out of the bathroom and Ty said, "I've rented Deadpool, is that okay?"

Amy's face dropped ever so slightly, she was only being nice when she said both of them, "Oh… yeah. That's fine," She replied, getting into bed.

Ty laughed, "Oh you should see your face! I was only joking; I know how much you don't enjoy those movies. I've rented Bridesmaids!"

"You are so annoying!" She exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I know, but you love me," He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. The pair of them sat back and got wrapped up and began to watch the film.

* * *

When the film was finished, Amy pretty much fell asleep straight away, whereas Ty lay there – unable to sleep. His mind was all over the place, it had been a while since he had thought about his childhood and in the past couple of days, he had been thinking about it more and more. First off, with his fears over his mom drinking again and then again today, he spoke about his father and then everything he went through with Wade with Ant. Even though Ty was through the other side and everything was supposedly back on track, he just felt deflated. He had managed to put a brave face on for Ant, and for Amy, but now he was left alone with his thoughts, he honestly didn't know how to feel. He couldn't believe how much it was affecting him. He looked over to see Amy, who was the one person who had helped him get through everything in his life and smiled. He was so grateful to have her in his life. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight, he knew he should get some sleep but he just couldn't. He quietly got out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a hoody. He grabbed the key card off the bedside cabinet, put his trainers on and left the room.

He walked to the other side of the car park and sat on a bench, facing the river. Even though he couldn't really see anything, he was able to clear his mind, all he could hear was the river flowing and a couple of owl's in the distance. Even though he had his own problems, the story that Ant had told him was still haunting him. He didn't understand how he had managed to get let down so much by the system, Ant did remind himself of him when he was younger. He could only hope that he could talk to him again before he left and ensure that he was in a better place. Throughout the day, Ty had been thinking about his own childhood and having flashbacks to some of the worst moments, especially when Wade used to attack his mom and he used to feel useless. He felt useless now, knowing that there was something going on with his mom and he really didn't know what to do about it…

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews on the last chapter :) Hope you enjoyed the nice little Tamy Chapter :D The next chapter is also Tamy central lol. I have now gone waaaay off path for this story and well, things are happening that I wasnt expecting! lol Hope you all enjoyed this one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Amy stirred slightly and went to cuddle up to Ty because she was cold, but to her surprise, his side of the bed was empty. She sat up and looked at her phone and saw that it was almost half 12 in the morning. She had noticed that Ty had been quieter than usual during the night, but she hadn't wanted to push him to talk about everything, because when he gets pushed, he becomes more and more distant. She got out of bed and looked out the window, she saw him sat on the bench, she sighed and put on Ty's jacket and went to go outside.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just thinking," He replied, "You didn't have to come out here. You should go back to bed."

"No. There is something going on, and we have promised each other that we would talk to one another. So, I'll try again, what are you doing out here?" She asked, a little more sternly.

Ty sighed, he knew he should talk to her but just didn't want to go into it, "It's just everything that's gone on today, its bought back some bad feelings about, well my life before Heartland."

Amy took his hand in hers, "Ty, of course it is going to bring up some bad feelings, especially seeing as you have the worry about your mom. So, do you want to talk?" She asked.

"I know and I agreed to always talking but I just feel so… mentally drained. I didn't expect anything like this to happen this weekend, I just wish I could do more to help Ant out… I just hate it. The stuff he told me was terrifying, I honestly don't understand how that lad has managed this long without any proper help. He reminds me so much of me when I was younger," He sighed.

"Oh Ty," She sympathised and gave him a hug, "I know it's tough, but you were such a good help with Ant today. I honestly think, if today hadn't happened, I don't think Ant would have been able to stay at the ranch for much longer. You have probably put him onto the right path. Hopefully, he will be able to get the help he needs now."

"I know… It's just so hard. Like ever since I spoke to him about my past, I keep getting little flashbacks to everything that went on in my childhood. Like everywhere I turn I keep seeing things that remind me of Wade and all the group homes I was in. It has just made me feel really… Oh I don't know," He sighed, while trying hard to fight back the tears.

Amy could see that he was physically struggling, so put her arms around him and held him tight, "It's all going to be okay, I promise. I'm here for you, no matter what. I also want you to know that whatever you decide to do with your mom's situation, I'll stand by you 110%," She told him.

Ty let her comfort him and wiped his eyes, "Thank you. Now come on, let's go inside. We are up early tomorrow," He replied.

"Okay, come on then," She said, standing up and taking his hand.

The pair of them walked back up to their hotel room and quickly got undressed and got back into bed. Amy could see Ty was still upset and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, you don't have to come with me tomorrow, you can always stay here? Or we don't have to go at all…" She started, but Ty stopped her.

"No, I'm not being a chicken and backing out," He said shortly.

"I was just suggesting…" She replied, taken aback by Ty's response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I know you are just suggesting something for me, which is lovely, but I can't not go. I can't be another person to let that kid down," He explained, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"It's okay," She said, "Come on, let's try and get some sleep. We are up early to get over to the ranch for 9."

"Alright, I'm sorry for all of this," He replied as he lay down and opened his arms up for her to lie in.

"Ty, don't worry about it, you know I'm always here for you," Amy said moving over to him and gave him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, reaching up and turning the light out. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Good night, Amy," He whispered.

"G'night Ty," Amy replied in a sleepy voice.

Ty smiled and kissed her head again and lay back and allowed himself to finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise and the tiny gap in the curtain let the light in just enough to disturb Ty's sleep, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, it was 6:25am. He looked at Amy and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. They didn't need to wake up until 7, so he decided that instead of going down to breakfast he would bring breakfast to her. He quietly got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and some trainers. He grabbed the room key and the hoody that was hanging over a chair and left.

As he got outside, he saw that it was relatively quiet, he often enjoyed just spending some time on his own. Living on his own in the trailer had its advantages, if he had a hard day at school, or he just needed some time by himself, he was able just to go for a walk in the woodlands or just sit at the fire pit and take advantage of the silence. He observed the people in the town around him, going about their morning routines, going to work, deliveries etc. It was such a sweet little town, and he wished he and Amy had been able to see more of it while they had been here. He walked down to the café that wasn't too far away, and walked through the door. He read the menu that was on the wall and decided what he was getting as he queued up, when he was finally at the front of the queue, a worker looked at him, "What ya having?" She asked.

"Two sausage toasties, both with brown sauce. And two teas, please," He replied.

"Coming right up," The woman said, putting the notes through to the kitchen and going to make the teas, "So, what brings you to this part?"

"My fiancé is holding a horse clinic down at the Youth ranch, we are only here for the rest of the day and then we are off back home," Ty explained.

"Ah, the juvenile delinquents… We get them down here once a week for their feed order and some of the lads come down here on a weekend for their dinner. They're not all that bad. I remember when Marge and Dave wanted to start up the ranch, the locals went crazy! People were complaining about how much of a nuisance it was going to be and how dangerous it was going to be, bringing 10 juvenile delinquents to the area. Luckily, the pair of them didn't listen to the locals and neither did the council. I think many of the locals are okay with it now, because most of the lads do odd jobs around the town if anyone needs any help," The waitress explained, "So, you were saying your fiancé was holding a horse clinic? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, she uses holistic methods to help people bond with horses, it is actually quite spectacular. She's rather well known back home and has worked with quite a few top horses," He explained, "She's just down here to teach the lads a few things and try and get them more involved with the horses."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" The waitress said, handing him the cup holder with the teas.

"Yeah, it really is. She's rea-" he started, but was interrupted by his phone ringing, he looked at the screen and saw Lily's name flash across the screen, "Sorry, one second. I gotta take this," He said, answering the phone, "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just wanting to know what my little boy is up to," She replied.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment mom, I'm just getting breakfast for me and Amy…" He started but Lily interrupted him.

"Oh okay… It seems like you never want to talk to me at the moment! Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But like I say, I have to get the breakfast back to the hotel before it gets cold…" Ty said.

"What hotel? Where are you?" She asked, feeling confused.

"Mom… I told you the other day that me and Amy were coming down to Montana to do a clinic…" He sighed, "I think you need to go and get some sleep, you sound really tired. Have you been on a night shift?" He asked, just to make it seem like he wasn't onto the situation.

Lily was silent for a moment, "Oh… yeah! I have been working really hard all week and this was my first opportunity to talk… I think I will go and get some sleep now though, I'll speak to you soon though?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. Bye mom," Ty replied.

"Bye Ty, love-" she started but realised that Ty had put the phone down on her. She threw her phone across the room and grabbed the half-drunk bottle of vodka and took another swig.

Ty sighed when he put his phone down and the waitress said, "Here's your sausage toasties, I've put the brown sauce on. Have a nice day now!"

He took the bag from her and smiled, "Thank you very much. We might see you later on before we set off back home, will you be on around 1pm?" he asked.

"Yeah, I will be. See you then!" She replied and went to serve another customer who had come in.

* * *

He walked outside and slowly made his way back to the hotel, as he got inside, he climbed the stairs to their room and opened the door. Luckily, Amy was still asleep, he walked over to her side of the bed and put the teas down on the bedside table. He leant down and kissed her forehead, "Good morning," He whispered.

Amy's eyes half opened, "Mhm… Morning…" She murmured, "How come you're dressed?"

"I felt like a prince there, awakening his princess from a deep sleep," Ty laughed, "Well, I've been out and bought us breakfast and some tea so we don't have to leave the room until we absolutely need to."

Amy smiled and sat up, "Thank you, my kind prince," She teased, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

When the kiss ended, Ty kicked off his shoes and climbed over Amy to get to his side of the bed and sat down, "I've got us sausage toasties, both with brown sauce and two teas, pass me my tea please, it's on your side," He asked.

Amy picked up both cups and passed him his, "Well, thank you for all this, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," He replied, "Thank you – again. For last night, I really appreciate it."

"Ty, honestly. I don't want or need your thanks! I'd do anything for you, you know I would," She said, opening up her sausage toastie.

"I got a phone call from my mom this morning…" He told her.

"What? Really? What did she say?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. She was just really out of it. She hadn't remembered that we were down in Montana, and she was just… I don't know. So, I just kind of made up that I had thought she had been on a night shift, I didn't want to get into it. I will talk to her properly though… just when I can bring myself to do it," He explained.

"Oh Ty, I wish I had been there with you… Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, again.

"Amy, I promise you, I am fine. I have accepted everything that has happened with my mom these past couple of weeks. I just really don't want to let it dampen my mood. I just want to concentrate on spending the last of the time with you. I am sure everything will be okay, it always is. Now come on, let's eat up and see if there's anything on the telly," He replied, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. I think FRIENDS is on the comedy channel, shall we put that on?" She asked.

"Now, that does sound like a plan," He said, grabbing the remote and flicking to the comedy channel.

The pair of them sat back and ate their breakfast, enjoying the fact that they were just spending a nice morning together. After a while of silence, Ty turned to Amy, "What do you say about spending another night? I know we have told everyone we would be back tomorrow… but I'm not back at the clinic until next Thursday… and well, we haven't really had much time to ourselves," He suggested.

Amy thought for a second, "I would honestly love that… but would Lou not kill us?" She asked.

"Who cares about that! I know we were going to drive back this afternoon, but I honestly can't be bothered with the drive today, so… why don't we just do it! When I was in town today, I just thought… why not," He explained.

"Alright then, let's do it. Do you want to go down and see if we can have this room for another night?" She asked, "You know, we need to make sure we can stay before we give Lou a heart attack!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll run down to reception now," He replied, kissing her forehead and getting out of bed.

* * *

He walked down to reception and saw that there was a man on the desk, "Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible to stay again tonight? We are in room 12," He said.

"Alright sir, let me look for you," The receptionist said, looking through the computer, "Yes, we can do that for you. I'll just add it on the bill and you can pay tomorrow. Check out is at 11."

"Alright, thank you very much for all your help, actually. One more thing, is there any chance I can have a bouquet of flowers and a box of nice chocolates put in the room tonight? We'll be going out for dinner at around 6," He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll put a note on the system for you right now. May I ask if there is a special occasion?" The man behind the desk asked.

"No, not really. We're getting married in a few months and to be honest, this is just to tell her how much I love her, again," Ty replied.

"That is so sweet. Right, that's on there and I'll tell the night manager to get them sorted while you are out tonight, is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you for all your help," Ty replied.

Ty walked back up to the room and gave Amy the nod, while he went and got a shower, Amy braced herself and phoned Lou, the phone barely rang twice, and Lou already answered, "Hey Amy! What's going on?"

"Erm, we are staying another night…" She started but Lou butted in again.

"WHAT?! AMY! WHY!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Ty's not back in work until Thursday and we have actually not really spent too much time together. Plus, we really don't fancy the long drive back after the clinic, we will be getting in dead late. Tomorrow, we will set off at 9 in the morning so should be home by 6. I know we said we would start on the wedding stuff ASAP, but to be honest Lou, Ty is having a really hard time with some of the stuff that's happened this weekend. I promise you, I will tell you everything when we get back, but he really needs me right now. I promise, we will take everything seriously when we get back, but not now," Amy explained.

"Oh… is everything okay?" Lou replied.

"Yeah, or at least, it will be. We just need this last night to sort some stuff out, can you give us this one last night? Please?" Amy asked.

Lou could hear the sadness in Amy's voice, "Yeah. Okay. Just keep me updated on your ETA and everything tomorrow. Hope everything is okay," She replied, sincerely.

"Thanks Lou, I really appreciate it. I know Ty does too. See you tomorrow," Amy said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Lou replied, putting the phone down.

Amy smiled and walked into the bathroom, Ty was still in the shower, so she got undressed and stepped in, "Everything's sorted. Mind if I join?" She asked.

Ty turned around and laughed, "I think you already have! But of course not!" He said, pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately.

 **AN: Cheers for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm currently keeping up with chapters so the next update should be soon, also. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ant woke up and saw that it was 6:30am, only another half an hour before everyone needed to be up to do all the chores. He had a good night with all the others and felt like that he was starting to become part of the group. They all had a FIFA tournament and he and TJ had managed to win. Some of the lads were still a little bit funny with him, but he knew that it was going to take a while for them all to hopefully get on his side. He decided to get up and grab a shower before everyone got up, just so he could get straight into work and hopefully get some stuff done.

Once he had gotten showered and dressed, he walked down to the food hall and grabbed some bread and quickly made himself some toast. He quickly ate it and walked outside to the barn where he was supposed to be on mucking out duty. He started to take the horses out of their stables and lead them into the back field. When he got to Spartan's stable, he went in and was greeted by him nudging at his pockets, obviously looking for a treat, "Sorry boy, I don't have anything for ya! I'm sure I'll be able to sneak you something out later though!" He laughed. He clipped the lead rope to Spartan's head collar and lead him out to the back field. He quickly went back into the barn and mucked out most of the stables. By the time he was almost done, all the rest of the lads came out, TJ, who was also on mucking out duty looked at Ant, "Wow... what's gotten into you?" He laughed.

"Nothing, I just woke up early and wanted to get a start on things. Do you mind finishing these last 3 stables? There's something I have to do," He replied.

"Yeah sure man! Considering you have done the other 12! I'm okay doing these ones. What do you need to do?" TJ asked.

"It's nothing, just something I really need to do," Ant replied.

TJ nodded, "Alright man, I understand. You just go do, what you have to do," He replied.

"Cheers man," Ant said, as he turned to leave the barn and walk through the back field.

Aladdin was grazing at the far side of the back field, along with a few of the other horses. Ant approached him with caution, as he knew he could still be a bit skittish after what happened yesterday. He knew how anxious horses could become after incidents like that. He slowly walked closer and closer to the horse and stopped when Aladdin looked up, the horse instantly stood still and looked as if he was going to bolt any second. Ant new that he shouldn't approach him and his instincts told him to just slowly back up a little and sit on the ground. Once he was sat down, he looked at Aladdin who had gone back to grazing, not taking any notice of the him. Ant felt so frustrated with himself, why had he let himself get that annoyed yesterday? Why did Aladdin have to be there! He sighed and put his head in his hands.

TJ had just finished in the barn and went out the back with the wheelbarrow, ready to dump the muck on the pile. He caught sight of Ant in the grass and saw that he looked upset, so decided to go over to him.

He slowly walked over to where Ant was sitting and sat down by his side, "Hey, what's up?" He asked, feeling concerned.

"I've messed up…" Ant sighed.

"How? You seemed to be doing ok yesterday after the join-up?" TJ said.

"I know, but before that, when Ty was over here talking to me… I got really mad and lashed out, kicking the ground… but I hadn't realised that Aladdin was there and I clipped his front leg with the toe of my boot," he explained.

"Ah right, I see," TJ replied, "And you're scared that you have messed up with this guy, and the bond you had has gone?"

Ant nodded, "Yeah, he hasn't been near me since yesterday. I think I've really messed up. I don't know why, but I feel just sitting here will help, seeing as I am small and calm. Honestly though, I can't believe I did it…" he sighed.

"Ant, everything will be okay, I promise. You know what probably would work with you two?" TJ asked.

Ant shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"What about a join-up? Isn't that done to help gain a horse's trust? I know that Amy uses join-up a lot with the horses she works with to gain their trust – so they will allow her to help them. What's the difference here?" He replied.

"Actually… that sounds like something that I do need to do. But I don't want to have to explain to people why I am doing it, what in case they feel like I'm too violent to work around horses?" Ant asked.

"Well, the lads will be going for breakfast soon… so why don't you do it then? Seriously Ant, I think you _really_ need to do this, to help heal whatever is going on inside as well. It's worth a shot man," TJ reasoned.

Ant smiled, "You know what? It is. Can you get Aladdin and take him to the round pen? I really don't want to get him worked up. It won't be fair on him," He explained.

"Alright, why don't you go and get some breakfast or something and I'll go and get Aladdin to the round pen," TJ suggested.

"Thanks TJ, I've already had breakfast… but I'll go and sort out the horses water, I was down to do that as well today," Ant laughed/

"Alright, meet you in five," TJ replied.

"TJ?" Ant asked.

"Yeah man?" He replied.

"Thanks. Thanks for all of this," Ant said, humbly.

"Don't worry about it. I know that you've obviously been through a lot of crap to end up in this place. It took me a while to finally come around to everything too, I just figured you need someone to understand you and even though the other lads are probably going to take a while, but I understand how you're feeling," TJ replied, "Right, you go and sort the waters and I'll grab Aladdin and take him over to the round pen."

TJ walked over to the barn and grabbed a halter and lead rope, he hoped he was doing the right thing by helping Ant out. He knew how much he wished he had someone be there for him when he was going through his rough patch when he first came to the ranch. He walked over to Aladdin and put on the halter and walked him down to the round pen.

Ant walked over to the round pen once he realised that TJ had got there and took a deep breath. He knew that he needed to do this, but would Aladdin really want to? After all, he did lash out and could have really hurt him the day before. He opened the gate and TJ undid the halter and walked over to the side, "He's all yours. I'll sit up here and watch, if that's okay with you?" He asked, while climbing up the fence.

"Yeah, that's fine. I want someone here anyway. Just don't laugh or make any jokes if this doesn't go too well, please?" He replied.

"Ant, I promise you, I wouldn't do that. Now just take a deep breath, relax and take your time," TJ said.

Ant made his way into the middle of the round pen cautiously and saw that Aladdin had stiffened up and looked extremely wary. Ant took a deep breath and thought to himself about what he did yesterday and how he needed to calm himself down before starting. He recalled everything that Amy said, about being calm. He got up the courage and finally started driving Aladdin around the round pen.

TJ sat and observed Ant driving the horse around the pen and could see that he was nervous, he kept quiet because he did not want to disturb the join-up process. He was pleased that Ant seemed to be facing his demons and taking responsibility for what he had done. He could only hope that Ant would be able to fight whatever it was going on inside him and hopefully become more easy for everyone to be around and get along with.

Aladdin was being driven around the pen, Ant could feel that Aladdin was still being very stubborn and not showing any signs what so ever that he wanted to join-up. However, he knew that this join-up wouldn't be as easy as the one he had done previously with Spartan, as there was obviously lots of stuff to work out. He just hoped that Aladdin would eventually join-up. He was determined to keep going until he absolutely couldn't keep going anymore. He could sense that this was going to be a long one ' _I just gotta keep going. I can't give up.'_ He thought to himself – knowing that this would hopefully be another step into allowing him to start to get over his past.

 **AN: Thanks for all the comments :) I really liked reading them. Sorry for the slow updates but third year is really tough at the moment so I'm struggling with the workload haha. Hopefully I can get a chapter or 2 pre-written over the crimbo holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you ready to go?" Ty asked as Amy walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, let me just grab my phone," She replied, grabbing her phone and walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant in for a kiss, "This morning was amazing, by the way."

Ty kissed her back, and smiled, "Yeah, it really was. Are you looking forward to staying another night?" He asked.

"Of course I am! It is another 24 hours of just you and me! By the way, I'm still planning on extending our trip a little more, we'll just use the traffic excuse and then crash at the trailer! I know Lou wants us home to plan the wedding, but an extra night on top of the extra night won't hurt, will it?" She replied.

"You are so sneaky. But yes, an extra night on top of the extra night won't hurt. Considering we won't get much time together between now and well… the wedding, I think we deserve it!" He laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet and Ty checked the clock on the side and said, "Come on, we best get going."

"Alright, come on then," She replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

The pair of them walked down to the truck and when they were both belted up, Ty put the truck into gear and they set off to the ranch.

"We're going to need to ask Dave and Marge about keeping the two horses here another night," Amy said as they started driving along the road.

"I'm sure they won't have a problem with it… I hope! You know, on our way back to Hudson, we should go on a trail ride. At the same place we went the other day, I'd really like to see that place again," Ty replied.

"Yeah, I think we should. I mean we aren't going to go home that night anyway… so I guess we really can take our time," She laughed.

"Yep. That definitely sounds like a plan!" He said, "I've actually had a really nice weekend with you. I'm glad we came down to do this, together."

"I know, me too. I am glad that we managed to put everything behind us, it's so nice having you back with me. I still think Lou is going to freak out when we tell her about the 'traffic'," Amy laughed.

"Ah well, let her. We deserve an extra, extra night! We have to put up with her stressing for the next few months so… One little white lie isn't going to hurt, is it?" Ty said.

"Nope, it's really not. I can't see us wanting to do wedding planning at night – like if we were to get back at a usual time anyway… so, we aren't really prolonging anything, are we?" She asked.

"Nope, we aren't," he laughed as he turned the corner, to the road leading up to the ranch, "So… I wonder what we have in store for us today!"

"I don't know! I can't see it being as bad as yesterday, well… it wasn't bad yesterday, but you know what I mean," She said.

"Yeah, I get you. I don't think today will be as… eventful. What are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I'm not 100% sure yet. I'm thinking, get the lads to do join-up and then just see if they have any questions or anything," She replied, "You have any ideas?"

"Nope, you're the expert! I'm sure we can think of something though. Oh by the way, we are going to go to that café that I went for breakfast this morning for some lunch. The woman was nice with me and I said we would stop by," he told her.

"That sounds good," Amy replied as they pulled up to the ranch. Once Ty had parked up, they jumped out the truck and began to walk over to the office.

* * *

On the walk over to the office, Ty noticed that everyone was stood around the round pen, "I wonder what's going on over there?" He said nodding over to the round pen.

"Hmm, I don't know. Come on, let's go over. It looks like Marge and Dave are there also," She replied, as the pair started to make their way over to the round pen.

As they made their way over to the round pen, Ty realised what was going on, the horse he had looked at yesterday was currently being driven around the pen. He smiled because he felt as if he had managed to get through to Ant and it seemed like he was finally taking things seriously.

"How long has he been doing that?" Amy asked when they reached the round pen.

"About 40 minutes, he seems pretty determined. I did ask if he wanted to leave it, but TJ told us that he _needed_ to do it," Dave replied, "I'm glad you two are here though, seeing as you know what you're doing."

"Well, he seems to be doing fine. As long as Aladdin is fine, then I don't see a problem with letting him carry on. Although, I do think it would be better without the audience," Amy explained, "Just because I feel he will be able to relax more. I know he did it with Spartan yesterday, but this join-up he is doing, is much more complicated than the 'practice' join-up."

"That's fine, you know what's best. Thanks for everything you've done. But don't you two need to leave in a couple of hours?" Dave asked.

"No, we have decided to stay another night. We felt like we didn't get chance to see the place properly, and Ty doesn't have to go back to the clinic until mid next week, so we thought we would take advantage of this place and check it out more," Amy explained.

"Sounds good," Dave replied, "I'll get the boys to leave. They can watch the telly in the games room for a bit."

"I think we shouldn't be too long, he seems to be coping well from what I can see," Amy said, looking into the round pen, "and as soon as we are done, I'll let the other lads have a go with join-up and then just go through a few final things."

"That's great, thank you for everything you've done this weekend, the pair of you," Dave replied, "I think it has been more beneficial than we all thought it would be. You two are amazing."

"I'm just doing my job," Amy replied.

Dave smiled and walked over to the group of lads and got them to follow him to the games room.

Ty looked at Amy, "I really do love you, you know that?" He said, squeezing her shoulder.

"I love you too, now come on, let's see how Ant's doing," She replied, motioning towards the round pen.

Amy climbed up the fence and perched on the top and Ty followed, she observed Ant's body language and how Aladdin was reacting, she noticed that Ant was rather tense, which was causing Aladdin not to respond.

"Okay Ant, you really need to relax. You're too tense, which is sending Aladdin mixed signals. Just relax your body and trust yourself and Aladdin will do the rest," Amy instructed him, softly, "You're doing great though."

Ant heard Amy and took a deep breath, somehow with Amy and Ty there, he felt like he was safer and able to concentrate on what he was doing. He carried on doing what he had to do for another 10 minutes, before he started to get frustrated.

"It's not working!" He exclaimed.

"Ant, it won't work if you don't fully channel your energy into it. Aladdin was hurt yesterday and it will take longer for him to trust you than it did for Spartan. Just go with your gut, you know what you need to do," Amy replied, trying to calm him down.

Ant heard Amy's reasoning but was still frustrated with himself, "I'M SORRY!" He cried, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE!" He exclaimed, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I think we should stop it now, Amy. He's getting frustrated and he could lose it at any moment," Ty whispered.

"You always say that when it gets to this point," Amy whispered back and nodded over to Ant who was stood in the middle with his head looking down and not noticing what was going on around him.

Ty looked into the round pen and saw that Aladdin was now just slowing down and looking at Ant, he slowed himself down to a halt and walked slowly to Ant and nudged his shoulder.

When Ant felt a nudge, he looked up and felt relieved, he stroked Aladdin's nose and whispered, "Good boy. I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you for trusting me."

Amy jumped down into the round pen, followed by Ty, "Wow Ant, I'm so proud of you. You have done something incredibly difficult. It just goes to show once you put yourself out there and take the guards down that you are a good lad. You just needed the faith in yourself, and Aladdin needed to see that you were sorry. Don't take this one for granted again, horses are smarter than you think. He will always know when there is something wrong," She explained.

"No, I know. I am just really pleased that I've managed to do this," He replied, "I never thought I'd be able to do anything like this!"

"Well you have done an amazing job, man," Ty said, "I remember when I first did it with my horse, Harley. I was trying to rush it and get it done, but Jack, Amy's grandfather said something to me and explained that I needed to take my time, because my horse would sense I was trying to rush it. I did listen and when I slowed myself down, me and Harley were finally able to join up."

Amy laughed, "Yeah, I remember that, well, I remember grandpa telling me what you said the night after I got back from Victor's. That you wanted to show me what you could do and hopefully have him "joined-up" and broke by the time I got home. Which you did, and I have to say I was very impressed!"

Ty blushed, "Yeah… yeah… whatever… Right, should we go and get Aladdin back in the field? Then we can carry on with the clinic?"

Ant laughed, "Love the quick change of subject there! But yeah, I feel that I've taken up enough of your time these past couple of days…"

"Don't worry about that! That's why we are here," Ty replied, "To help people. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Thank you, both of you. I really do appreciate it," Ant replied, "I'll go and take him to the back field now and get Spartan for you on my way back."

"Thanks Ant," Amy replied as Ant left.

"Wow, that was certainty amazing, I am so happy for the lad. I am looking forward to the end of this clinic though, then it's just you, me and _finally_ some time alone together," Ty said as they walked over to the games room where the boys, Marge and Dave all went.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it too, we have done some really good stuff," Amy replied, "Can't wait for our food tonight. Shall we go to the Italian?"

"Yes! Sounds good!" Ty laughed.

* * *

The pair of them walked over to the games room and went inside.

"How did it go?" Dave asked once he caught sight of them.

"It went really well, Ant is just taking Aladdin back to the field now and getting Spartan out of the stable," Amy explained, "We are ready to go when you all are. I actually think them getting their own horses, or the horse they use the most, will be more beneficial than them just using Spartan, is that okay?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Marge replied and turned to the boys who were all on the sofas watching the telly. "Right lads come on. We are about to start the final part of the clinic. You all need to go and get your horses so you can take part."

The lads all got up and everyone walked outside, the lads went over to the stables while Ty, Amy, Marge and Dave all walked over to the round pen and outdoor arena area.

"This is such a good idea, I think them practicing the techniques on their own horses is brilliant," Dave said.

"Me too, I feel like it will help them enjoy it a little more seeing as they will probably prefer working with a horse that they are more comfortable with," Amy explained.

"Yeah, it is a great idea," Ty said, "I can't wait to see them all take part."

"Me neither," Dave replied.

Ant watched as Aladdin ran off into the back field, he was so happy at what he had managed to do, as he turned around he saw the rest of the lads getting their horses from the barn and the front field, "Hey whats going on, TJ?" He asked.

"Oh apparently, we have to use our horses for the next part of the clinic," He explained as he put the head collar on his horse, Star, "Are you coming over?"

"Ah right, I said I would get Spartan for Amy. I'll be over in a minute," He replied.

"Alright, see you then," TJ replied as he made his way over to the arena.

Ant walked over to the barn and grabbed Spartan's head collar and slipped it over his nose, "Alright boy, let's do this," He whispered as he opened the stable door and started walking over to the arena.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait! I have been doing a lot of work for uni so the next on will probably be a while again, I hope you enjoy this update anyway! Sorry if there are any inconsistencies, I have been working on this chapter for so long I've forgot what actually is happening sometimes! But I'm back in the right mind frame for the next one though!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The clinic was almost over and everyone had thoroughly enjoyed doing the join-ups. The lads had all been engaging well in the clinic and all seemed to be going well. The lads were engaging in a last chance Q&A with Amy so she could answer any more of their questions before she left.

"So, do you think that my horse will start listening to me properly now?" Paul asked.

"Well… yes but you can't take the trust you have for granted. It works both ways, you need to ensure you are calm and not allow yourself to keep things bottled up because your horse will sense your anxieties and troubles, so you can't basically just do a join up today and it all be okay every time. There will be some days that it's not going to go well. But if there ever are any days like that, just think to yourself 'what am I doing differently' because 9 times out of 10, it's the rider, not the horse that is having difficulties," Amy explained.

"Thanks, that makes a lot of sense," Paul replied.

"Any more questions for Amy?" Dave asked the group, and everyone shook their head, "Alright then, that's us done then. Thank you, Amy, for everything you have done. Also to you, Ty – thank you for coming down to help out with everything."

"Yeah, it really has been great. Right boys, its back to work after lunch, so you need to go and put your horses away and make your way over to the dining hall," Dave instructed them.

The lads all said their goodbyes and took their horses back to the back field and Ant took Spartan back to the barn.

"You two are more than welcome to stay for some lunch if you want?" Marge asked, as her, Dave, Amy and Ty walked back over to the office.

"Thank you for the offer, but we have said we would go to the café near our hotel," Amy replied, "Are you sure it's okay to leave the horses over here one more night? I know it's last minute and all?"

"Yeah, it's fine! They don't cause any bother. What time do you think you'll be round tomorrow to pick them up?" Marge asked.

"Erm, we have to be out the place around 11, so it will probably be around 11:30, if that's okay?" Amy replied.

"Yeah that's fine, we will all be here and around so if we aren't in the office, we will probably be in the shop or the barn," Dave replied, opening the door to the office for everyone to walk in.

Everyone sat down and Marge said, "Wow, I am so glad we heard about you. You have managed to help us so much! I can't believe you managed to get through to Ant. You, Ty, managed to get the Ant that me and Dave knew was inside there to come out of his shell. I know we still have a long way to go – but I think we are getting there."

"It's no problem, I just remember being in the same kind of place that he is in, so I kind of understand how he feels. I never really knew who I was or what I was going to do with my life until I got to heartland. Which was a place where I thought I was just going to go, do my time and leave. Kinda glad I didn't because god knows where I would end up. I just hope Ant manages to get through all this, he went through a lot but with the right kind of people behind him, like you two, I'm sure he will do well. He just needs to believe in himself," Ty replied, "I'll probably speak to him tomorrow before we leave properly, just to make sure he's okay – which I'm sure he is. Also, just to see if he has any questions or anything about everything."

"That's a lovely idea, thank you so much. I'm sure Ant will appreciate it. I know we both do, this is one of the reasons we opened this place to begin with, just to help people and I'm glad we are doing that," Dave replied, "so you said you would be here just after 11 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Amy replied.

"That's fine, we will all probably still be here anyway. Like I said before there will always be someone around here. I'll have the lads sort the horses out in the morning for you," Dave said.

"Alright, we shall see you tomorrow," Ty said standing up and shaking Marge and Dave's hands.

"Yep, see you both," Marge replied as Dave went and got the door.

* * *

Ty and Amy walked over to their truck and set off back to the town centre, where they were staying.

"So, for our lunch, I don't want much seeing as we are out again tonight. What do you suggest we do after lunch?" Ty asked as he pulled out of the entrance to the ranch.

"Yeah, I'm the same," Amy replied, "as for after our lunch, I think we could just explore the town and see what there is. Maybe go for a walk in the woodlands? I know we do that a lot when we are at the trailer but I really enjoy it."

Ty smiled, "Yeah, so do I. It's going to be a busy couple of months so we probably won't be able to get much time together like this until, well, after we're married!" He laughed, "wow that sounds so weird!"

"Oh, so the thought of being married to me is weird, eh?" Amy teased.

Ty laughed, "Oh come off it, you know what I meant. Just the fact that when we are married we will be able to just be ourselves, do what we want and stuff. Plus, we won't have to say goodbye to each other every night, we will just have to say good night, instead."

Amy turned to him and smiled, "Now that does sound exciting," she replied, "Thank you, again, for coming with me for this clinic."

"Amy it's no problem, I had to use up my holidays with Scott anyway before the end of the year, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend them. Me and you, on a road trip down to a clinic, _alone,"_ he laughed.

"I sense the ' _alone'_ was stressed there, I would have thought you would have wanted my dad, or grandpa, to come down with us? I mean, they did offer plenty of times," She teased.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would have been ever so fun… you, in a room of your own and me sharing with jack. Or even worse, your dad. Yeah, erm no. I much prefer it this way!" He laughed, "besides if one of those two came down, we wouldn't have been able to wrangle an extra night here! We would have wanted to go back straight away rather than spend more time down here. Sooooo I think this way, is much better."

"Yeah, I prefer this way too," She replied as they pulled into the hotel car park.

When they parked up, they both got out and began walking down to the café, hand in hand.

Once inside the café, they both took a seat in a corner near the back and started reading the menus, "Hmm, there's so much to choose from," Amy observed, "I don't think I want anything too much, seeing as we are out tonight… so, I think I'll just have a cheese and onion toastie with a portion of chips. What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to have the BBQ chicken panini with a side of chips, like you say, we don't want to be eating too much between now and dinner. Do you want a chocolate milkshake, too?" He asked as he went to get up, "I'll go and order."

"Yes please," Amy replied.

"Okay; I'll be back in a minute," he said as he went over to the counter and waited to be served.

"Back again, I see? Was this morning's breakfast just too good?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Ty laughed, "We have decided to stay another night so you'll probably see us tomorrow morning before we set off back up to Hudson."

"Sounds good, right what can I get ya?" She asked. Ty gave her the order as she entered the items into the till, "Okay, that's $15.72."

Ty grabbed a 20 out of his wallet and handed it over, "Keep the change," he said.

"Thank you, I will be over with your drinks once I've served this man," she said as Ty walked back over to the table.

Ty and Amy sat and talked about anything and everything during their lunch, they really were enjoying the fact that they were having some much-needed time together after the few months that they spent apart.

Once they had finished their lunch, the waitress came over to clear the plates, "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" She asked.

"No, nothing set in stone. We were just going to go for a walk round town and maybe in the woods," Ty replied.

"Well, there's this neat little market about a 10 minute drive from here, it has loads of little shops and stalls full of stuff. It's worth a look if You're interested. It's only open 2 days a week, today and Saturdays." She informed them.

"That sounds good, what do you think, Ty? We can get some stuff for Katie and Georgie? Oh, and Lou seeing as we have been messing her about all day," Amy laughed.

"Yeah, that does sound good, thanks for the information! We would have never found it otherwise," Ty said as they both got up.

"It's no problem, right, if I don't see you tomorrow, have a good drive back home," The waitress said.

Ty and Amy said their goodbyes and walked out to the truck and jumped in.

"Okay, so the market?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty sweet, plus it's something for us to do, isn't it. I'm sure we can find some gifts for people… We should get Lou something because we have messed her around a lot this week," Amy laughed.

"Yeah," Ty laughed, "We really have. Right then, belt up and let's get going."

They both put their belts on, and Amy plugged her phone into the radio and put some music on.

Once they reached the market, they got out and looked around. It was such a lovely place, there were stalls full of food, which was Amy's favourite, there were tack stalls, jewellery stalls and toy stalls.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Amy said, taking a bite of her apple pie.

Ty laughed, "Yeah, it really is. I take it you're enjoying that pie then?" He asked as she took the last spoonful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a bite?" She asked, as she threw the paper plate in the bin.

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's a little late now," He joked, taking her hand, "So, who's present should we get now? We have a stuffed horse for Katie, a belt buckle for Georgie, a fridge magnet for Lisa – although it will probably just go on the fridge at the ranch, a new Swiss army knife for Jack which is _identical_ to his old one that is falling apart, as to not cause too much "change", so we only really need something for Lou and your dad..." Ty sighed.

"Why my dad?" Amy asked.

"Well, he did lend us his truck for these couple of days… so it's only nice, really. Plus, I need to keep him in my good books! I do not want to turn out like Peter "the general" Morris!" He exclaimed.

Amy tried to hide her laugh, "Alright, alright. Well, why don't we get dad a new belt or a shirt from that stall over there?"

"You know your dad better than I do," Ty replied, "It's up to you what we get him though."

"Okay, let's just go with a shirt – you can never go wrong with one of those. Plus, these ones," She said, pointing to a selection of shirts, "Are on sale, 25% off… Who's the real winner here then?" she laughed.

"Obviously, us. Right let's hurry up here and get back to the hotel so we can start getting ready for tonight," Ty said.

The pair of them looked through the shirts and finally found one that they thought Tim'd like, so they quickly paid and made their way back to the car.

* * *

The ride home was peaceful, with just the radio for some background noise, Amy caught herself staring at Ty. She was so happy that they'd managed to put things from the past few months behind them and carry on as normal. This trip had helped them get back to their usual selves, she really couldn't imagine life without him.

Ty caught her staring out of the corner of his eye, "You know I can see you staring at me, right?" He smirked.

"I don't care, you know, I really couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you," she smiled.

Ty took her hand that was on the arm rest in the middle and smiled, "I love you too, I really couldn't imagine my life without you, either."

They pulled up in the hotel car park and parked up, Ty leant over and gave her a kiss before getting out. They walked hand in hand over to the entrance of the hotel and made their way to the room.

"Okay, so we have a few hours before we absolutely need to start getting ready, do you want to watch a film or something?" Ty asked as he sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes.

Amy yawned, "Yeah, I think that sounds good, although I bet I will fall asleep so it may be best we set an alarm?"

"Yeah, good idea," Ty replied and set the alarm on his phone, "So what film do you want to watch?"

"Erm, I think we should ditch the film, I am honestly way too tired to think about what to watch, just put the comedy channel on," She said, getting into bed.

Ty lay down beside her and opened his arms up for her, he too was extremely tired, their late night talk by the river and his early rise had really taken it out of him, "Oh Amy, I'm sorry for keeping you up last night," He sighed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about! You are going through a hard time, and I am just glad I am here to help you through it," She explained, "Just don't try and do it alone, you know I'm always here for you."

"I know, and that is one of the million and one reasons as to why I love you," He replied and kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's see what's on the telly." He said, grabbing the remote and turning over the channel to one of the comedy channels. They both lay there, watching the TV and they weren't even 10 minutes into a program when Ty realised that Amy had fallen asleep, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead and turned the telly off. He lay back and held her tighter, just having her in his arms, made him feel like he was well and truly the luckiest guy in the world.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, to be honest I'm surprised I managed to get one done this week. I have 6 weeks left of my degree and in that time I have to write a 10k dissertation, a 2.5k essay and do two presentations, so unfortunately I doubt I will have any chance to write anything until after that. So It could be an even longer wait than it was for this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ty was sat on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He had been ready for a good 20 minutes and he was waiting for Amy to finish getting ready. As he was scrolling through, he saw a picture of Georgie and Jade with a dog from the clinic, he laughed. He was glad that he didn't have to spend the afternoon at the clinic with the pair of them. Althouth he knew that he now owed Cassandra big time.

"Hey what are you smiling at? Got a text from your bit on the side or something?" Amy asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Ty looked up from his phone, "Nope, she doesn't have this phone number," He teased, "Wow, you look amazing." He said as he stood up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Thank you," She replied, walking over to him, "You don't look too bad yourself," She said as she fixed his collar.

He gave her a kiss, "Thank you, what would I ever do without you?"

"Meh, I think you'd do fine without me," She laughed, "You seem to have coped pretty well these past few months…" she started saying but instantly regretted it.

"Well, yeah I did alright, but it didn't mean that I didn't miss you like crazy," He said lifting her chin with his finger, "I missed you every day we were apart, yeah I may not have acted like it… but it was true. I never once stopped loving you. I missed everything about you…"

"Really?" She asked.

"Well…" He smirked, "maybe not your bed hogging…"

Amy tapped him lightly on the arm, "Hey, I don't hog the bed! You are the bed hogger!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Right come on, we best get going, the table won't wait for us!" He laughed as he took her hand and walked to the door, "I really do love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." She replied, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

As they walked down into the centre of town, they took in everything that was going on, "Wow, this town is pretty spectacular, we definitely need to come here again sometime!" Amy said.

"Yeah, I think we should do that. Spend a few days down here, because I am sure there are plenty of things that we have missed out on doing! But these past few days have been great, haven't they?" He replied.

"Yeah, they really have. I'm so happy you managed to get time off to come down with me," She laughed, "What has Cassandra got you doing when you go back to pay for the extra work shes doing?"

"Oh I said I would do all of her night shifts for the next couple of weeks, including Friday nights – I assume she has a couple of nights out planned!" Ty laughed.

"Probably, she seems a bit of a partier. So… these Friday nights at the clinic, will you be on your own?" She asked.

"Yeah, Scott will be on call but at home. So, I actually have the clinic to myself. I prefer it because I can get assignments done. It leaves me more free time to spend with you," He replied, squeezing her hand a little.

"Now that does sound promising," She laughed, "But you know, I could always come and keep you company at the clinic? Bring you some dinner? And stop you from going insane and talking to the cats and dogs like they're humans…" She teased.

"You can talk! You talk to the horses like they're your best friends! But yeah, I would love for you to come and keep me company sometimes. We can use the time wisely, and plan the wedding – without the interruption from Lou or Lisa!" He laughed.

"Now that, soon-to-be-Doctor Borden, is a great idea. I'm also pretty sure by the time you get home to the trailer, at say… 7am, I could come and keep you company for a few hours, before I start work…" She said, suggestively.

"Now that, does sound like a plan. I think it could work in our favour, spending some time together and technically not breaking any of Jack's rules," Ty replied.

"Oh seriously Ty, are you still worried about those rules!" She laughed.

"Wouldn't you be? If your limbs had been threatened?" He asked.

"Well… yeah, but that was like eight nearly nine years ago… soooo…. It's not really there anymore. Besides, these past few years we have been able to spend more and more time together, and you do have all four limbs still firmly attatched!" She laughed.

"Now that is true… I think Jack doesn't really mind, but doesn't want to exactly think about it? Like we can go away to clinics, and then up at pike river, I was in your room… Then obviously the nights when he was in France and our engagement… he knows, but he just would rather not. I am thoroughly happy that I have all of my limbs firmly attatched!" Ty laughed, "Right, I think the Italian is just around this corner… if it's not then we are well and truly lost!"

"I thought you knew where you were going?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I did but I kind of lost track of what was happening with all the talk!" He laughed, as they turned the corner.

Thankfully, there in front of them was the Italian.

"Phew!" Ty said, wiping his forehead, "That was lucky! I can't begin to imagine what you would have done to me if I had got us lost on the way for food!"

"I'd have killed you, that's what! Nothing can get between me and my food! Come on, let's go in. I'm starving!" She replied.

They went into the restaurant and were seated in a quiet booth towards the back. Ty ordered a beer and Amy ordered a coke while they were reading the menu.

"Wow! There is so much to choose from!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know, I honestly don't know what to have!" Ty laughed.

"I'm deciding between the lasagne and the Ariabata Pasta… I honestly don't know what to get! They both look so good!" She said.

"Well, why don't you get one of them, and I get the other and we can share? Then we can have a bit of both? You'd just want to taste whatever I got anyway, and I'd do the same… soo, what do you think?" He asked.

"Aww, you're so thoughtful! Yes, shall we do that? Also, should we get a Mexicana garlic bread to share? But get it with our meal rather than as a starter?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I was going to suggest that!" He laughed, "Wow, we really are extremely compatible, aren't we?" He said, reaching his hand across the table.

"Yeah, we really are," Amy replied, reaching out and holding his hand.

The waiter came over to the table and placed their drinks on the table, "Are you ready to order?" He asked, getting his pad and pen out of his apron.

"Yeah, can we have a Mexicana garlic bread, a lasagne and a ariabata pasta, please?" Ty replied.

"Yeah, that's fine, can I get you anything else? Do you want the garlic bread to come as the main or a starter?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, could we have these all together? With two plates so we can share it? Also, can the garlic bread come with the mains?" Ty replied.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry but the wait is around 40 minutes for food, as we are one chef down. Do you want one of our starter platters while you are waiting?" He asked, as he wrote down their order.

Ty looked at Amy, and she nodded, "Yeah, okay then. Thank you," He said. The waiter wrote down their order and went to the kitchen.

Their meal was really nice, they were able to enjoy such georgous food and talk without having to worry about anything. It was nice for the pair of them to have a full night to themselves, without worrying about the guys at the ranch, or having Lou ring them asking them about wedding plans.

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, they decided to walk up and along the river, it would have taken them a while longer, but they didn't mind as they were in each others company.

"Wow, it really is beautiful here, isn't it?" Amy said, looking around.

"Yeah, its pretty awesome," Ty replied, wrapping his arm around her, as he did so, he felt her shiver, "Hey, are you cold?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm fine. We are nearly back now, anyway. I'll be okay."

Ty shook his head, "No you won't, here, have my jacket," He said, taking his jacket off and holding it open for Amy to wear. She smiled as she put her arms through his motorcycle jacket and zipped it up.

"Okay, maybe I was cold. Wow, this is so warm!" She laughed, "Thank you."

"It's no problem, I'd do anything for you, even if I had to get hyperthermia!" He joked, "To be honest, I'm quite warm anyway, you know what I'm like, as soon as the temperature gets up I struggle wearing jackets."

"Yeah, you do have your advantages… the fact you radiate so much heat keeps me nice and cosey in bed… although… your feet are always cold so I guess the rest of you makes up for it!" She laughed.

"Well, your warm feet help warm my cold feet, so I guess we are a great match, aren't we," He teased.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say," Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"Okay, so. Seeing as it isn't too late, why don't we go back to the hotel and watch a film? I think the film channels have We are the Millers on in about fourty minutes, so what do you recon?" He suggested.

"You know how much I love that film! Let's do it! Shall we go to the shop on our way up and get some sweets and drinks?" She asked.

"Yeah, we could get a bag of popcorn and some cans," He replied, "Come on, we best hurry up!"

They walked to the shop and got some stuff and made their way back to the hotel. Ty was looking forward to seeing Amy's face when she saw the flowers and chocolates he got for her. She had been his rock for the past few years and all he wanted to do was show her how much he appreciated her. They walked into the hotel and went up in the lift. As they walked down to their room, Ty handed Amy the key card to let them in. As she walked around the corner, she saw a beautiful bunch of flowers and a nice box of chocolates, waiting on the bed.

"What is all this?" She asked, walking over to the bed.

"Well… I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, and how I am so thankful that you are always here for me. You have been my rock for the past 8 years, and I want to thank you. For everything," Ty replied, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and mumbled, "I love you, so much."

Amy turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his waist, "I love you so much, too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me. You, Ty Borden, are amazing," She said, leaning in for a kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied, resting his forehead on hers, "Okay, so what do you say to getting changed into something comfier and getting into bed, eating those chocolates and the popcorn and watch this film?"

"Hmm, I like that idea," She said, giving him another kiss, "But…"

"But what?" He asked.

"But… this is one of our last nights together for a while… and I can think of much better things to do with our time…" She said, suggestively, releasing herself from his arms and picking up the flowers and chocolates, "I'm sure these will be much better… over here. I'm sure our snacks can wait a while…"

She took the chocolates and flowers and put them on the desk, next to the bed.

"Wow, you are full of good ideas," Ty laughed as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I know, it's why you proposed in the first place," She teased as she walked back over to him. They both quickly got undressed and got into bed, they allowed themselves to thoroughly enjoy one of their last nights together.

* * *

Later on, the two of them were wrapped up in the quilts, eating some popcorn and catching the end of We are the Millers.

"I really do love this film! It's a shame we missed the beginning of it… and the middle!" Amy laughed.

"You're not complaining are you?" Ty asked, teasingly.

She shook her head, "Nope, of course not. I am sure we will be able to watch it the whole way through another time," she laughed.

"Yeah, I promise, next date night, we will watch it from the beginning," He replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"These chocolates really are amazing, you did good Dr Borden," She said, as she unwrapped the last one and bit into it.

"I know, I am amazing. I can't believe we are driving back home tomorrow… What do you want to do? Just drive straight back… or?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as we need to be out of here by 9, get some breakfast at that café and then go and pick up the horses… I'm sure we could be on the road by 11… plan in the time to get home if the roads are okay, we should be home by 6pm. So, to make the most of our last night together, I say we just drive straight back, maybe have a stop for a late lunch, early dinner? Say we got stuck in traffic around 4 hours in, ring Lou to say we will not get home until after 11 so not to bother making us dinner… and we will just stay at the trailer so we don't go in waking anyone up. Have I missed anything?" She said, as she was mentally ticking off a list of things to do.

"Wow, you are so scheming! I do think that is a good plan though. Also, if we get in so late tomorrow night, we won't get over to the ranch until at least lunch time the next day because of how tired we are…" Ty laughed, "We are good at this, aren't we?"

"Yes, we really are," Amy yawned, "Come on, let's get some sleep… I'm not following the film really anymore and I'm exhausted. What time shall we get up in the morning?"

"I'd say around 8? We don't have much to pack," He suggested, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine by me," She mumbled, as she turned off the telly and lay down.

Ty set the alarm on his phone and snuggled down in the bed, he opened up his arms for Amy to lie in, "Come here," He said.

She momenteriraly opened her eyes and snuggled up to him, "Mmm good night, I love you."

Ty kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I love you too."

It didn't take long for both of them to fall into a nice, deep sleep. Ready for the long drive home, tomorrow.

 **AN: ahaha im so sorry that it's been so long! I literally didnt get chance to start writing again until last week because uni was far too stressful. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**


End file.
